The Multi Potentia
by Teagirl-be-Klainer
Summary: Kurt and Blaine are Multi-Potentia. Meaning they have more than one power. This makes them hated by a lot of people. When they meet, they try to show people that having powers makes them special. The Glee club for the supernatural helps people like them to control their powers. The question is, can they control it in time for the National war? AU. Klaine. Disclaimer: I own nothing.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay. So. New story.  
It's an AU and I promise they get longer as they go on because I've kinda already written more chapters. Just going to see how this takes off before actually submitting the other chapters.  
Klaine. Every character is present though.  
Rated T.  
Warning: ****Just some boy/boy crushing kind of O.o  
I guess you could say there is some voilence...Just read it, please? :3**

* * *

**Chapter One**

It's a sad thought, but every teenager has to go to school. Doesn't really matter who you are, you need the education to get through life and make it the best it can be. Kurt Hummel was a teenager so Kurt Hummel needed the education. What Kurt Hummel didn't need to do was sit in a French classroom, full of idiots, and do nothing due to the fact that he was already fluent in the language, all thanks to his mother and yet, there he was. It was the last period of the day and he was bored. Really bored.

"Excuse me, if you're not going to do anything in the lesson, can I borrow that textbook in front of you? I'm new, so there doesn't seem to be enough." A voice behind startled him out of his daydream and Kurt turned to face the kid. The first thought that Kurt had was that he must have been new because Kurt would have certainly recognised a face like his anywhere. It was model-like, movie star looks that anyone would die to have. Silently, Kurt picked up the text book and gave it to him but as the boy tried to pull it away from him, Kurt wouldn't let go.

"And for the record, I'm fluent in French. I don't need to do anything, so I'm not going to." Kurt informed him and without another word, he turned back to the board, leaving the boy to walk silently back to his place after standing in the same place for a few moments.

Around 10 minutes later, Kurt had plucked up the courage to look in the direction of where the boy sat down to find out that the boy was already looking at him, curiosity evident on his face. The boy's jaw tightened, he closed his eyes and clenched his fists. He looked like he was in pain and he looked down to his lap in distaste. Kurt could've sworn that he saw some sort of light. As soon as he deduced that it must have been the boys' phone, Kurt, once again, turned back to the board, not noticing the light in the boys lap turning off and on without being touched at all.

It was the end of the first day of school. A new start. A new war. Teenagers walked the halls of McKinley talking about their summer, their plans for the year. All of them were oblivious to what the year would actually bring. Only twelve of them were wondering whether they would live to see the year after and one more was just seconds away of wondering the same thing.

Kurt walked the halls of McKinley, head held high and proud to be who he was, even if everyone around him disapproved. His perfect chestnut hair was coifed in a way that made him look like he just stepped out of a fashion magazine. His clothes were, as always, in fashion and impeccable. That's what made him stand out. But it's not the only thing. Unlike everyone else, apart from the Glee club, he had powers. Supernatural powers. However, unlike the rest of the club, he was a Multi-Potentia. He was the only Multi-Potentia in the whole school. That means he had more than one special ability, making him hated even more by the rest of the school and envied by most of the Nova-Potentia. It was jealousy, but he didn't make anything of it. The Nova-Potentia, The Glee Club of the school. He knew they loved him. He knew that he was special and that one day, he would be loved by everyone.

That time, however, was distant.

"Hey, freak! Heard you can move real good. Dodge this!" The voice behind him echoed within his head and out of instinct, he jumped out of the way as gracefully as anyone could and latched onto the lockers like a spider climbing up a wall. Turning his head towards the footballer, he realised that no-one, not even the footballer, was actually looking at him. In fact, they were facing the direction of which the ball that he threw travelled in, shock clear of their faces. He jumped down and smoothed out the wrinkles in his clothes. Following their line of sight, he spotted the ball, suspended in mid-air.

Rachel, he thought, fondly.

Rachel Berry was the leader of the Glee club. Multi-Potentia or not, she still ruled over the club like she was better than everyone else. Everyone in the club let her, it was easier that way. Otherwise, she would use her power of invisibility to spy on them and wouldn't hesitate to use it against them later.

Rachel suddenly appeared in front of everyone, holding the football in her hand. "Now guys, if you can't play nice, I suggest you don't play at all." She continually threw the ball up and down in her hand until it suddenly stopped in the air and she stared at it in confusion. That is, until Tina Cohen-Chang came out of behind her locker.

"Yeah, and don't touch our club member" She ordered before flicking her hand to the side, causing the football to fly towards the jock and hit him repeatedly. The rest of the school stood watching the scene in front of them, choosing to remain silent in the background, never interfering. Kurt just stood on the side, seemingly bored of the event happening before him as if it happens all the time. In fact, it does.

A gush of wind was felt on Kurt face and he immediately spotted the reason for it. A hand attached to an incredibly long arm weaved its way through the crowd of people until it finally got to the footballer and grabbed the football out of the air. Looks like somebody wanted to put an end to it after all. The hand retreated back to its owner, Mike Chang. Most flexible boy the school has seen and most likely, the most flexible boy the world has seen. He turned around and headed towards the Choir room, which was where everyone with supernatural powers trained and hung out when they had no-where else to go. Tina and Rachel quickly followed him, not turning around to see if Kurt was coming, seeing as though Glee club was afterschool so that's where he was initially headed anyway.

Before Kurt started following, he spotted the boy from the French classroom. Kurt didn't realise before because of the desk that separated them both therefore blocking his view and the fact that he practically refused to look at him whilst he was standing up but the boy was wearing beige coloured Kakis and a very stylish cardigan to go with it, even by Kurt's standards. The boy was watching Kurt curiously again and they stood in silence, for the few seconds that seemed to be like a life time, just staring expressionlessly at each other. Eventually, the boy turned around, closed what looked like his locker and walked away.

As always, the Glee club was as lively as it can be. When they entered the choir room, everyone was playing around and using their powers, something they can't do if any teachers are around. "Hey, Sam! Catch me if you can!" Brittany giggled. She ran around the room at lightening speed, lightly tapping Sam every time she went past him. Grinning, Sam got up from his seat in front of Quinn and tightly closed his eyes. In a matter of seconds, there were copies of Sam trying, playfully, to catch Brittany. It didn't look like he was succeeding. Brittany was just too fast. Kurt looked towards the group sitting down on the chairs. Puck was obviously and shamelessly staring at Santana, using his powers to see through her shirt. Whilst Mercedes, Quinn and Santana were happily talking within one corner, Artie, Tina and Mike were chatting in another. Everyone was there. The whole family. He should be happy to be there again, with all his old friends but his mind just can't seem to keep wondering to the boy from French.

Mr. Shuester walked into the choir room and put his bags in front of the newly bought training equipment he promised last year. After two years of losing wars against the toughest of opponents they were tired of losing their friends as well. 4 lives were lost and they weren't ready for anymore grief.

"Guys!" He shouted loudly, obviously trying to get everyone's attention. "Guys…I knew I was going to have to do this…"

He walked back towards the choir room door and opened it, revealing the only person that could truly terrify the teens. Sue Sylvester.

"Listen up you sloppy morons. Get your asses back on your chairs and shut up before I make slushy's out of you!"

Everyone who was once standing had quickly and quietly sat down on the chairs and turned to face the frightening woman.

"Thanks Finn." Mr. Shuester walked towards Sue and everyone groaned, mostly relieved. Now that Finn was revealed to everyone, he transformed back into himself and took his seat. Everybody congratulated him on his uncanny accuracy of his transformation into Sue.

"Right. Now that I have your attention, I would like to say welcome to another year of being in Nova-Potentia. I would like to put the last two years behind us and start afresh. I really believe that we can get through the war and beat everyone fighting it, especially Validissimus. Now, last year, we weren't strong enough to beat them even with Kurt as our special weapon and we lost a couple of people because of that. However, this year, we have a new student, which means we are stronger than ever before. Everyone, please welcome, Blaine Anderson, our second Multi-Potentia."

It was the boy from the hallway. The boy from French. The boy wearing the Kakis and the cardigan. The most beautiful boy Kurt had ever seen before in his life. His beautiful hazel eyes had a kind sparkle that immediately brought everyone to like him and his smile showed he was obviously excited to be there, but he was biting his lip, and playing with his hands, so he must have been nervous.

"Hey, guys. I'm really happy to be here and help you. I have a really good feeling about this year and I know we are all going to win this war. Together." He smiled a perfect smile and took a seat next to Sam in front of Kurt, whilst everyone clapped in welcome. Sam patted Blaine on the back before Mr. Shuester started talking.

"Well, Now that that is over and done with, I would like to warn you that this year, the training is going to be tough and strenuous. I want you all to be working as hard as you can to get each of your powers perfected and pushing it to the best you can be. Blaine, I know you haven't gotten any formal training since you were a kid so Kurt and I will train you after Glee and at lunchtime, OK?" Mr. Shuester informed him, pointing at Kurt past Blaine. Blaine glanced back at Kurt for a moment before turning back. "Why Kurt, Mr. Shuester?" He asked, innocently.

Everyone turned to Kurt, some in pride, some in envy and some, mainly Puck, in complete boredom. "Well, Blaine, Kurt here is the other Multi-Potentia and to be honest, he has more control over his powers than any Poten I have ever met."

Kurt smirked at that.

"Poten?"

"That's right; you must not know the proper terminology seeing as though you were trained by your mother. A Poten is basically just a person with supernatural ability."  
"Right. OK." Blaine turned to smile at Kurt. "Well then, I guess you're my teacher now aren't you?"  
"Yup, that's me." Kurt smiled back, blushing slightly.

"I shouldn't have pointed out that you weren't doing anything in your French lesson." Blaine stated, humour obvious in his eyes. Kurt's smile turned into a smirk.

"No, you shouldn't have."

Once again, they were staring at each other, ignoring what was around them until Mr. Shuester coughed, bringing them back into the choir room. Now they were both blushing and some of the girls started giggling whilst the rest of the boys sniggered behind their hands.

"Okay guys, on with the lesson." Mr. Shuester clapped his hands together and started going into detail of where it is necessary in war to use your powers depending on what they are, going through everyone's power, one by one but not Kurt's because apparently he had already gone over the lesson with him so Kurt decided to spend the lesson helping the other Poten's.

"Hey, Kurt?" Mercedes called him as everyone was getting ready to practise. Kurt stopped his failed attempts to get Brittany to stay where she was to talk to Mercedes. In the last couple of months, since her last boyfriend died in the war, she hasn't really spoken to anybody, so it was nice to see she was trying to get involved in practice. "Yes" he replied, kindly. "I'm happy for you." She stated.

"For what?" He asked, confused.

"You'll see." She smirked, helping Sam out by trying to find out where Brittany was going to end up next. Blaine needed the most help by him, trying to control himself when the club got too loud; one of his powers was superhuman senses. Sometimes, when everyone forgot about him and the noise was just too much for him to take and he fell on the ground clutching his head whilst the rest of the club watched pitifully as Kurt tried to help him up. Fortunately, Kurt didn't really mind helping him. Not at all.

The first day of school and the Nova-Potentia already had the hope that they would win the war. The first day of school and they were already groaning at the workload.

* * *

**I didn't actually expect to upload this so soon...but i couldn't wait!  
Please review, it would really encourage more chapters and would make me a happy Klainer :3  
****Thanks for reading,  
Over and out!  
Sanaa x  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**OKAY! Chapter 2!**

**...and only two days after Chapter One ****was uploaded! I can't promise that the other chapters will be put up more frequently, due to the fact that I keep getting distracted from writing the other chapters. I'm just trying to even out the time between uploads.  
**

**Anyway, It's here now so..  
ONWARDS!  
**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

The day after, Kurt walked through the corridor until he spotted Blaine at his locker in the exact same position they were in the day before. Kurt paused for a minute, contemplating whether or not he should go over and say hello. He settled with the latter and walked over, leaning on the locker next to Blaine's.

"Hey, Blaine." Kurt greeted, kindly. Blaine jumped for a moment, shocked, but smiled brightly as soon as he looked up to see Kurt. He placed his books back into his locker and shut the door.

"Hey, Kurt. So, you're going to be my teacher this evening." He stated. "Feeling up to it?"

"Of course I am, the question is, are _you_ up to it?" Kurt asked, poking Blaine lightly on the shoulder before turning around so that they could walk and talk down the corridor.

"I'm sure it won't be that bad." smiled Blaine.

"Trust me, it's that bad."

After that, they silently walked down the corridor to their next classes in comfortable silence, until Kurt felt the need to say something.

"Hey, Blaine? Do you need a ride or anything after training? Like, to your house?" He asked quietly, looking down at his designer shoes as he walked. When he noticed that he didn't get a response, he looked up at Blaine, who looked like he was in deep thought. He nudged him lightly and Blaine snapped out of it.

"What? Oh, no it's fine. I have to go to a...club, after training. Yeah, some group my dad takes me to. He's picking me up. Thanks, though." He answered, embarrassment clear on his face for some reason. Kurt chose not to push the subject and accepted the answer.

"That's fine." said Kurt. They were at the corner where they both had to part ways, with Blaine having Biology for period one and Kurt having English.

"Well, by then. See you later, OK?"

"Yeah, bye." Blaine mumbled, dragging his feet down the corridor. Kurt wondered what he possibly could have said to change Blaine's demeanour that quickly but his thoughts suddenly ignored when Miss Evans stood at the classroom door with her meter ruler in her hand waiting for him to enter. Quickly, he ducked through the door and all but ran to his chair.

Period 1 went incredibly slow for Kurt. He remembered the times where Jeff and Nick were there to make him laugh when the teacher was talking and would get them all in detention at lunch for disrupting class. He remembered their deaths more clearly than anything else that had ever happened in his life.

"_Kurt! Kurt! Watch out!" Jeff cried as one of the Poten's from the other school ran towards me. My heart was racing fast as my brain tried to think of a quick escape. I should have thought of it sooner, I should have got out of there, I should have…_

_Jeff got in front of me before I had the chance and used his power to create and invisible shield to save us both. But he wasn't strong enough. His shield got weaker and weaker as the Poten attacked the shield with his arm of metal._

_"Kurt. Run." He ordered. "Listen to me and run as fast as you can."_

"_I'm not leaving you!" I whimpered, helplessly.  
_

"_Don't argue with me! Go!" He shouted, dropping on the ground after a particularly strong blow, still having enough strength to hold the shield up. I ran as fast as my feet could take me. Hearing Jeff screaming in agony, I ran faster, not daring to look back in case it slowed me down. _

_After that, I joined Nick and Matt, as we they were only ones part of my group that were still alive. Nick ran towards me in desperation and I immediately knew what he was going to ask me._

_"Kurt? Where's Jeff?" He shook me desperately, as if doing that would make me tell him any faster. I couldn't say anything, it was too hard. My silence was apparently the answer he needed because he understood completely and fell on his knees in pain. Watching helplessly I turned to Matt, who wore an emotionless façade. That's what a lot of the Nova-Potentia members did in times like this. Unless it was someone really close, then they just fall apart. Just like Nick._

"_I'm sorry." I cried. "I'm so sorry, Nick." _

"_He was my brother. Wasn't there anything you could do? Anything_?_"_

_I couldn't really remember what happened in the aftermath of Jeff's death. There was a lot of tears and time wasting on my part. A lot of Matt trying to get Nick off the ground and to safety and a lot of ignored responsibility because of one death, which, as it turned out, was very dangerous because it lead to more lives being lost. Matt, Nick, Jeff and I were supposed to be manning the South and South-West borders of the battlefield but with Jeff gone, it was harder. We never found out how hard it was because we didn't man it at all. We just wept. That meant we were an open target for the Validissimus. _

_The moment we knew we were found, all hope to winning the war was gone. I watched as the group flew towards us, a winged potent carrying them all as they shot weapons at us. Matt protected me as well as he could and once again, I did nothing. I froze. I wasn't ready for this. Nick blamed me for Jeff's death, that I was sure of. The way he looked back at me in distaste before he ran off in front of the group, ready and willing to be torn to pieces. For us. He acted as a decoy, something I would have never been able to do myself. It was probably because he lost his twin brother and only sibling only moments before but nevertheless, it was truly the bravest thing I had ever seen and he would always be remembered for it. Matt's death was certainly the most heart wrenching and painful death I had ever set my eyes on and as he jump-_

The sound of Miss Evans' meter ruler slapping the desk startled Kurt so much he quite literally fell out of his seat and landed on the floor. All thoughts of Jeff, Nick and Matt dispersed out of his brain as the rest of the English class laughed at his misfortune. He glared distastefully at them. When the bell went, he was the first out of the classroom. No-one even saw him exit the door.

Period 2 felt like paradise to Kurt. In a classroom where he excels without lifting a finger and has the option to stare Blaine Anderson the whole time, he couldn't think of anywhere better he would rather be and judging by Blaine's curl of the lips and the fact that he hadn't written anything down or turned the page in the textbook, it was a good guess that he had already realised he was staring. Eventually, he gave up on trying to learn in the lesson and lifted his head to meet Kurt's eyes. Kurt smirked back at him and started making silly faces, making Blaine laugh and causing them both to get glares from their French teacher. Blaine coughed behind is hand, failing terribly to disguise his laugh, consequently making Kurt laugh even harder. The teacher frowned and dug in her desk, most likely looking for a detention slip.

Taking this as his opportunity, Blaine winked slyly at Kurt and pointed at the lights above them. In a matter of seconds, each light bulb was burning out, one by one, whilst Kurt just watched in wonder. The rest of the teenagers in the classroom were manically screaming and shouting and when Kurt lowered his gaze back down, his eyes caught Blaine smirk as he watched them all run around in panic. Kurt could almost feel the happy energy radiating off of Blaine. However, the teacher must have been informed that any unusual activity happening in classes may be due to the Poten's in the school so both Kurt and Blaine got a lunch time detention with Mr. Shuester. They both thought it was worth it.

"What were you thinking, Blaine?!" Mr. Shuester shouted in anger. Kurt and Blaine just sat silently in his office staring down at their laps, enduring the shouting and punishment that Mr. Shuester was willing to give. "You can't even control any of your powers yet; you could've gotten yourself killed! You could've gotten the class killed! Now listen, I know you and Kurt may be together or something but-"

"Wait, what? We're….We're not together…" Blaine stated, confused that Mr. Shuester thought so.

"You're not? But…oh. Well, anyway, that doesn't matter. What I'm saying is that this isn't a competition, you don't have to try and show off your powers or try to see who has the better control, do you understand?" He continued, now standing behind his desk, leaning forward on his hands.

"Yes, sir." They answered simultaneously, desperate to escape and leave to the sanctuary that they call the Choir room. When Mr. Shuester finally dismissed them, they walked as fast as they could without it seeming like they were running and silently challenged each other to a race to the room.

As they squeezed through the door, smiling and laughing, they realised the whole club was already there, waiting for them and Mr. Shuester to arrive. The silence that came over the room as soon as they stood still was asphyxiating. Blaine coughed in awkwardness and him and Kurt took their respective seats.

Finally, Mr. Shuester arrived to start the lesson and put an end to the silence. He picked up a white board pen from his desk and started writing on the board.

_Tina Training. _

As soon as he finished writing, everyone in the room looked at Tina in confusion whilst she just stared at Mr. Shuester, shocked if anything. When everyone turned back to where they were facing, Mr Shuester started to explain.

"Let me explain, Tina, is an essential asset in the war, so we need to get her to the best of her ability, which is why I am using a full lesson to practise with you. However, I thought of a way to exercise everyone's agility training because although it's not a power, you still need it to win so I think that when Tina tries to attack each of you with an object, you have to quickly get out of the way. This would be power training for Kurt as well." He explained. "Does everyone understand?"

"Who's first?" Kurt smirked as everyone groaned. This was his and Tina's area of expertise. Tina jumped up from her chair and ran towards the table of object she spotted in the corner of the room marked 'Throwing things'.

"Mr. Shue?" She called, sweetly. "Can I move around the chairs too?"

"Sure thing." He replied as the class groaned, once again.

Everyone lined up in 4 columns and 3 rows with Artie at Mr. Shuester's desk due to the fact that he was in a wheelchair and couldn't actually dodge anything. He was always looked after by Mike and Tina during the wars. He lost the ability to move his legs when he was a sophomore fighting in the Regional war. Everybody could get out the way using their powers but having the power of extreme intelligence doesn't exactly give him an advantage physically. They use him for always thinking of strategies instead. They protect him during the war seeing as though he has to go out there as a member of the group. They save him…and he never felt so helpless.

As he was helping Mr. Shuester with the strategies, everyone prepared for the worst in their lines, grimacing as Tina got behind the table, objects in the air, ready to be thrown. She smirked as Kurt winked at her and Quinn's wings were already out and ready to fly.

Then it began.

Brittany was immediately the first to move, before anything was thrown. She ran to her right and started circling around the room, sure that Tina wouldn't be able to even see her when she was travelling that fast. Quinn flew towards the ceiling and then towards the wall that Tina had her back to, hiding in her blind spot. Although this was a test of agility, everyone seemed to be using their powers as an advantage. Rachel wasn't seen since the start of the test but objects seemed to mysteriously move out of the way. Mike's body easily twisted in every way, shape and form, staying clear of anything coming at him at a fast pace. Mercedes always knew where to be at the right time so she could move around carefree whilst Puck, Finn and Sam tried to desperately dodge all of the incoming objects. Santana just blasted anything coming her way with her heat vision. Unfortunately, Finn was too slow when Tina threw a chair towards him so as he threw his head back on instinct, the side of the chair cut the side of his face and he fell on the floor. As he clutched his face, the whole room stopped, dead still. Both of Tina's hands were covering her face in shock.

"Kurt!" Finn cried, pulling his hands away from his face and staring at them in sadness. "I'm bleeding!"

"Oh, don't be such a baby." Kurt replied, already walking towards him.

He crouched down in front of Finn and to Blaine's confusion; he put his hands over the bleeding wound. In a matter of seconds, the wound started healing instantly and Blaine's eyes widened in shock.

"What…What the hell was that?" He breathed, amazed. Kurt looked up and him and smiled. When there wasn't a trace of a cut ever being there, he got up, wiped down his clothes, and stood beside Blaine.

"One of my powers. Healing people. Cool, Huh?" Kurt told him, smirking. Blaine just looked back at Finn in wonder. "So, is that your dominant power?" He asked. "Healing people?"

"Oh, no." Kurt smirked. "Now _that _is something to show another day. Unless you want to tell me what _your_dominant power is. I know what you did in the classroom isn't it. I'll tell you if you tell me?

Blaine thought about it for a moment. "No, I'd rather you figured it out on your own." He replied. "What ever," Kurt said. "Your choice. You do know that I'm going to have to know it in one of our lessons, right?"

"Crap."

Eventually, after an hour and too many accidents later, they all packed up to go home except for Blaine, Kurt and Mr. Shuester who had to do Blaine's catch up lessons. Tina walked out hand in hand with Mike, Brittany with Santana, Sam with Quinn and Finn with Rachel. Whoever was in a relationship, was in one with someone else from the Glee club. Puck, Mercedes and Artie walked, or in Artie's case, rolled out of the room, leaving only three.

"Okay boys, Kurt, run him through the basics while I go through everyone's homework. I'll be by my desk the whole time if you need anything." Mr. Shuester instructed, already walking towards his desk.

"We get homework." Blaine observed.

"Sadly." Kurt mumbled, getting the equipment he needed ready on the table. "So…your dominant power. What is it?" Blaine was silent. "I'm going to need it if I'm going to train you." When Blaine stayed silent, Kurt sighed and walked towards him. "Fine. You win. But only for today. I'll have to go over your over powers."

Blaine looked up and smiled slightly at Kurt. Rolling his eyes, Kurt turned back towards the table and picked up a piece of cloth. Blaine eyed the cloth suspiciously and looked up to see Kurt smirking at him.

"First up, your senses. We will start with hearing. I _heard_it's exceptional." Kurt joked.

"You're so funny I think I'm dying over here." said Blaine, sarcastically. "But yeah, it's… a gift and a burden I suppose."

"A burden. You mean, when it gets too much?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah." Blaine stated, simply. Mr. Shuester stopped writing and looked up at the boys who were staring silently and sadly at each other. After a couple of seconds, Kurt walked up to Blaine and tied a blindfold to his head. As soon as he was sure it was tight enough, he was at the other corner of the room.

"Follow my footsteps, find me." He ordered.

"How the hell did you get there so fast?!" Blaine exclaimed. He turned around in the direction of which the voice was coming from.

"You should have been listening. Now shut up and find me." Kurt demanded, once again. Blaine could hear loud and clear, but it was tricky because it was coming from different directions. As soon as he pinpointed one location, Kurt would be in another in the blink of an eye. Then Blaine heard Mr. Shuester.

"Kurt, stop playing with him." He laughed. Blaine's eyebrows furrowed at this and he heard Kurt trying to stifle a giggle. This was all he needed to pounce on Kurt whilst he was distracted and they both fell to the floor laughing hysterically.

"All right, all right, you've got me!" Kurt giggled, pushing Blaine off of him. Blaine landing with a thump and laid on the ground, listening to the sound of pen moving on paper, the sound of all the heart beats in the room and all the little sounds no-one would normally notice. It was peaceful. Then Kurt ripped the blindfold off of his face and the light blinded him for a moment before everything started to come back into focus and Kurt's face was inches away from his.

"Wake up, sleepy head. Time to go home." Kurt grinned, packing everything away. Blaine rubbed his eyes and turned to Kurt. Then he spotted the clock on the wall.

"Is that the time?!" He exclaimed, unbelievingly. "I have to get going, my dad's picking me up! He's going to be so mad…"

Kurt just watched as Blaine frantically packed his back and threw it over his shoulder. "Bye Mr. Shuester, Goodbye, Kurt. Thank you." He called behind his back as he ran out of the room. Kurt could only just stare at the space he once occupied. When Kurt snapped out of his gaze, he looked at Mr. Shuester who wore a knowing grin.

"Oh, shut up."

* * *

**Next time!  
How does Blaine know where Kurt lives?  
LOL  
You'll have to wait for the next chapter I guess ;) Please Review x  
Anyway**

**Over and Out!**

Sanaa x  



	3. Chapter 3

**Ok. So. Chapter 3 is up.  
For Fizzy123, The list of abilities for each character is on my profile if you want to take a look over there.  
**

**I should have done this ages ago, but thank you Rianna and Simran. The people that gave me the motivation to continue writing this.  
I love you.**

*cough* Anyway...

**ONWARDS!  
**

* * *

**Chapter Three**

When Kurt got home after training, he threw his bags onto his bed and turned on the laptop before going to take a shower so that it could be completely loaded when he got out. He swore under his breath when he heard his phone ringing from his desk and quickly turned the water off, wrapped a towel around his waist and raced to his phone before it stopped ringing. Unfortunately, he got there too late and was stood staring stupidly at the unknown number, dripping all over his carpet floor. The phone vibrated and he opened the new text message.

_Call me when you get this please x_

A kiss. Who would send him a text message from an unknown number that ended in a kiss? He could hear the sound of Finn's heavy footsteps pounding on the stairs and turned towards the door where the doorknob had already started turning.

"Finn! Don't come in! I'm not decent!" He shrieked as he looked for something to cover his chest with. The door stopped its journey mid-way and Finn poked his head through the gap, his eyes averted downwards. "Dude, Burt asked me to tell you that your dinners in the microwave because you got home late." He stated, awkwardly. Slowly, his head retreated and the door closed with a quiet click.

Kurt put on a pair of his silk pyjamas and an old t-shirt and closed his laptop to save energy before going downstairs to collect his food. As he was walking down the stairs, he heard a bit of shuffling outside of the house. He froze and so did the noise. The window on the staircase was a little too high for Kurt to see out of even on his tip toes but once he was satisfied that he couldn't see anything out of the ordinary, he carried on walking down the stairs. Paranoia, he thought. It was always like that. Before and after a war, he would hear things that he couldn't really hear, see things that weren't really there. It left him awake for hours, unable to get back to sleep from the fear and the nightmares plaguing his dreams.

When he was finally in the kitchen, he opened the door of the microwave and scowled at the poor, greasy excuse that his dad seemed to call his dinner and slammed the door closed again. He straightened up and after a few moments of deciding what he should eat, he settled on having nothing and headed back upstairs. He'd rather starve than eat the unhealthy crap living in his refrigerator.

Walking back up the stairs, he stopped for a few seconds, listening intently for any signs of unusual behaviour happening outside. He smiled and laughed at his slightly psychotic tendencies. When he opened the door to his room, he didn't expect to find the face of Blaine Anderson staring back at him from his window ledge with an impish smile on his face.

"You see, your window was open and you know I can't resist an open window." He admitted, walking towards Kurt's bed and throwing himself on it noisily. All he could think about was how soft it was. Kurt stared at him incredulously for a moment before snapping out of his trance and crossing his arms. "Blaine!" Kurt hissed. "Not so loud, my parents are in the other room!" Blaine mumbled what sounded like an apology to Kurt's covers. Kurt rolled his eyes and went to close the window to stop the cold from getting in. He noticed black markings around the edges and the clean freak suddenly had the urge to clean it spotless. He pushed it aside and closed the window. "So Blaine, a few questions for you. Firstly, what are you doing here? Secondly, how do you know where I live? And thirdly, how the hell did you get up here?!" Kurt questioned, curiously. His eyes narrowed when Blaine rubbed the back of his neck and smiled sheepishly.

"I tried to call you but you wouldn't pick up your phone. Then I texted you, but you didn't call back and I was worried because from what I hear, Kurt Hummel never ignores his cell phone. So Mercedes gave me your address. She was the one that gave me your number in the first place, by the way…and I, um; I have my ways of getting places." He explained, turning towards the window and glaring at it with what seemed to be slight loathing. Kurt turned towards the window and back at Blaine in confusion.

"What did the window do to you?" He joked, pulling his swivelling chair from underneath his computer desk out and turning it around so that he was sitting on it backwards.

"Nothing." Blaine snapped, shortly. Kurt was taken aback by the sudden defensiveness but Blaine seemed to have a way of suddenly changing his behaviour whenever he was questioned so Kurt just decided to leave it alone. They we're enveloped in silence until Blaine remembered what he was there for.

"Right, Kurt. I've been meaning to ask you, would you like to go to the P-park this weekend?" He grinned, mischievously. "I mean, I know a couple of people there so it won't be that dangerous and we don't have to get in any of the rings-"  
"Kurt? Who's that?" the voice of Kurt's dad, Burt, boomed from his bedroom. "No-one, dad, I'm just skyping!" Kurt replied back in panic. He got off the chair and hurried towards the window, opening it fully. Blaine took the hint and jumped off the bed casually strolling towards the window as if getting caught wouldn't be a big deal. Kurt, starting to get exasperated, got behind Blaine and started pushing him to get him to move faster. "All right, all right, I'm going. I know when I'm not wanted." He said. Putting one foot out of the house and keeping the other inside, he turned back to Kurt and smiled. "Is that a yes?" He asked.

Kurt turned his head towards the upcoming footsteps and rubbed his hands over his face impatiently. "Fine. Yes, I'll go. Now, please can you get out of my house before my dad finds you and kills us _both?_" Kurt pleaded desperately. Laughing quietly, Blaine swung his leg over the ledge and was now standing on the roof. However, before Kurt could close the window fully, Blaine stopped it half way. Kurt gave him an irritated glare. "What now?" He hissed. "Come to the Lima Bean tomorrow morning. Meet me there at 8:30, we can get coffee. OK?" Blaine asked, hand still on the bottom of the window sill. "Alright, yes, fine." Kurt hurriedly agreed and Blaine removed his hand, letting Kurt close the window. At that moment, the door to Kurt's bedroom opened and Kurt spun around to face his dad who had a suspicious look on his face.

"Kurt? What are you doing by the window?" He asked curiously, eying the object in question. Kurt turned around as if he needed confirmation as to what he was talking about. "Oh right, it was getting cold so I…closed it." He answered, nervously. Burt seemed to believe him and gave a sceptical glance at the closed laptop on Kurt's desk before nodding his head and leaving the room, closing the door behind him.

Breathing a sigh of relief, Kurt turned back towards the window and opened it again. He poked his head out and looked around, when he was sure that Blaine was gone, he closed the window and fell into his bed in exhaustion. Picking up his phone from his bedside table, he noticed he got a new message.

_See you tomorrow x_

He smiled at this, saved the unknown number as Blaine Anderson and turned his phone off so that it doesn't interrupt his sleep. He got up and turned the light off, ready to dream the rest of the night away.

Blaine jumped swiftly from the top of Kurt's window and leant against the edge watching Kurt as he dozed off before fleeing from the house to make it back to his without getting caught by his parents.

In the morning, Kurt woke up to Finns face hovering over his. Screaming, he slapped Finn full on the face and fell on the ground beside his bed with a loud thud. The next few moments were in silence whilst Finn nursed is injured face and Kurt stayed on the ground in an awkward position, eyes closed, trying to recover from the traumatising awakening.

"That was uncalled for." Finn finally commented as he circled the bed to face Kurt once again. "You scared me." Kurt grunted from the floor. Finn picked Kurt up from the ground with little struggle seeing as though Kurt weighed very little and placed him back on the bed where he fell back and closed his eyes to try and get back to sleep. "Get up." Finn poked him on his side. "It's almost Eight and-"  
"WHAT?!" Kurt cried as he got up quickly, pushing Finn out the way in the process. "I have forty minutes to have a shower, get dressed, do my hair…" Finn sat on Kurt's bed as he gave the full list of what he had to do before he had to go. When he started nervously pulling the seams of Kurt's duvet, Kurt finally stopped what he was doing and looked at him. "What? Why did you wake me up? What did you want? He asked quietly. If Finn was nervous about asking him something, it was obviously something important. "You see, Rachel wanted me to help her with something so were going to need your help with-"  
"No. No-way. Uh uh. I am not going to be dragged in and involved in any of her schemes Finn."

"But-" Finn tried to argue.

"No." Kurt answered sternly.

"Fine." Finn gave up on trying convincing Kurt to help, he was never able to change his mind so he left him alone to get changed and freak out on his outfit by himself.

When Kurt finally ready and had found the appropriate outfit, he quickly ran down the stairs. He looked at his watch. 8:35. It could probably get there in ten minutes so, being fifth teen minutes late wouldn't do any harm. In fact, he would be fashionably late. Running into the kitchen, he grabbed two pieces of toast that were on the table ready for him and his dad looked over his paper watching him. "Why are you in such a hurry? It's only 8:36." He said after checking his watch. "Meeting someone." Kurt replied shortly, words muffled by the toast in his mouth. "Bye, dad!" he bellowed, already out the door and on the way to his car.

When he got to the Lima Bean it was 8:46 and he had already spotted Blaine at a table with a cup of coffee in each hand. Blaine looked up and smiled nervously at Kurt. "I was beginning to believe that you weren't coming." Blaine bit his lip and slid a coffee cup across the table. Kurt picked it up and looked at its contents. "Sorry about that. I woke up late and Finn side-tracked me. Grande non-fat mocha. How did you know?" He asked, trying to act nonchalant. "Mercedes." Blaine replied. "Right…You didn't have to ask her. You didn't have to buy me my coffee to begin with." Kurt told him. "I didn't ask her actually. She seems to have developed a habit of texting me information that I need at the exact moment I need it. Care to explain?" Blaine asked, one eyebrow cocked. Kurt laughed and took a sip of his coffee. Surprisingly, it was still hot, so Blaine mustn't have been there very long. "Precognition. She can see the future. How long have you been here?" Kurt asked curiously, placing his coffee back on the table. Blaine seemed to process the information of Mercedes being able to see the future before he answered. "Got here a bit early actually, it's why I bought your coffee. I needed something to do." He said.

That's funny; the drink should be cold by now, Kurt thought. He looked at his watch and noticed that they only had a small amount of time to talk so he looked at Blaine who was watching him intently. "You know, you could have asked me to go to the P-park with you today at school." Kurt pointed out; smiling slightly as Blaine looked down and started playing with his fingers. "Yeah I know. It's just, I left so suddenly after training and I wanted to make it up to you. I wanted to see you." He admitted, taking another sip from his cup to stop him from saying any more. Kurt took a moment to take in the information before looking at his watch and sighing at the time. When Blaine looked questioningly at him, Kurt started to pick up his bag. "It's time for us to get to school." He explained. Blaine unlocked his phone due to the fact he didn't have a watch on and nodded. "Yeah, you're right." He agreed. They both walked to their respective cars and drove to school, Blaine following Kurt.

As they entered the school, side by side, a few looks were shot at them but they chose to ignore it. They walked past Puck who was stood outside the girl's locker room, undoubtedly looking at the girls through the wall. Mr. Shuester saw him as he walked past and started lecturing him about girl's privacy and the fact that you weren't allowed to use your powers unless supervised. Kurt rolled his eyes at this and spotted Finn coming towards them with Rachel under his arm. He smirked at them both. "Hey, guys. Have fun last night?" He asked innocently, walking straight past them without waiting for an answer. Kurt and Blaine looked at each other in panic and turned back, looking over their shoulders at Finn. Kurt was glaring at him whilst Blaine just looked scared and they carried on walking to their lockers.

Finn grabbed Puck's arm and dragged him down the hall. When he finally got to an area that wasn't too crowded, he stopped and turned to him, Rachel still under his arm, for once, not saying a word. "Listen Puck; do me a favour will you?" He asked. "You see, Artie is very important to us. He has the key to Mr. Shuester's desk. We need that key. Can you use your see-through thingy to see if it's in his locker?" Finn gestured to his eyes and flailed his hands as if he was mimicking Pucks powers.

"What's in it for me?" He asked, sceptically. Usually, he would do something for a price, even if it's for his best friend so Finn had come prepared. He pulled Puck closer and lowered his head. "You do this for us and I will turn into one of the hottest girls and convince a hotter girl to go out with you. Deal?" Finn offered, already sure that Puck would agree. Puck grinned as wide as a Cheshire cat and shook Finns hand.

"Deal."

Brittany and Santana were walking happily through the hallway, hand in hand when Quinn flew in from behind them, taking the teddy bear Brittany got from Santana and flying around the corner.

"Catch me if you can Britt!" She yelled behind her, not daring to look back, knowing that it would slow her down and Brittany would be able to catch her. She flew as fast as her wings could take her, moving in every direction just to make it difficult. On the third corner that she went past, she felt a hand grip tightly around her ankle. "Better luck next time, Q." Brittany said sweetly, before pulling Quinn down forcefully to the ground, making her scratch her knee in the process. She covered her knee with her hand in pain whilst Brittany stood watching. They were all told they had to be rough with each other. It was the only way they could be prepared to survive. Fortunately for Quinn, Kurt was walking with Blaine attached to his side as always when he spotted her on the ground and quickly swatted her hands away from it, healing the cut whilst Blaine waited patiently on the side, both his and Kurt's books in his hands. Santana just smirked at the sight of them when she finally caught up to the scene. She took the teddy bear out from Quinn's hands and gave it back to Brittany, smiling at the happy expression on her face. They walked off hand in hand, back to the direction they were going in before, with Quinn scowling at their backs. Kurt noticed.

"Whoa, easy there, tiger. What did they do to you?" He asked, pulling her up from the ground. She brushed of her cheerleading outfit as he took his books back from Blaine and smiled his thanks. "I can never be fast enough. The other Potens are going to catch me and I will let everyone down." She moaned as she picked up her backpack off of the ground. Blaine glanced at Kurt before speaking up. "You do know that you just challenged one of the fastest people in the world, right?" He pointed out. Kurt just nodded his agreement with a condescending pat on her shoulder. "Try it with someone else next time. You may get further." He finished, walking off again with Blaine following him quickly, as if he was a lost puppy. They left her standing in the middle of the hallway, watching them all walk away.

Sue Sylvester. The name everyone at McKinley feared. When she walked down the hallway, everyone got out of her way. She was the coach of the cheerleading squad, The Cheerio's. Only Quinn, Santana and Brittany were Potens on the team but Sue only allowed them to because she too is a Poten and she believes that Potens are great assets to the team. They can "spice things up" in her words. That was why Quinn was the head cheerleader. Being a winged human at the top of a pyramid gives an angel kind of effect. Santana is basically a free lights show and Brittany's speed amazes the audience every time. They were the perfect trio. The unholy trinity. So when Sue witness' a scene where one of her Cheerio's is being effected, she can't help but you intervene.

"What the HELL was that?" She shouted from the other side of the hallway. Everyone in her line of sight froze and turned towards her slowly, praying that she wasn't talking to them. Unfortunately, Quinn knew exactly who she was talking to and closed her eyes, readying herself from the torment Sue was likely to shout at her. Except what she expected didn't actually happen, but what she should have expected did. All of a sudden she was soaked head to toe in buckets of water that seemed to never have an end. When it finally did stop, she slowly looked up, watching the coach in distain as droplets of water still ran down her face.

"Next time I see you get beaten THAT badly, you will get something worse than just water."

* * *

**I'm thinking that after every chapter, I will post a new picture. So...  
**

**First one: **

** teagirl-janto . deviantart./art / The-Multi-Potentia- 318332608**

**Without the spaces.  
**

**Thanks to all the reviews who have reviewed so far :3**

**Over and out!  
**

**Sanaa x  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**I am so sorry that it took so long to get this updated but one of my friends had this chapter on paper and I accidentally lost the last pages that were originally on my laptop. But I got it off her and wrote it up again and now it's here, so...all is good! I assure you I haven't lost the other chapters and they will be up here soon ;)**

**So...  
**

**ONWARDS!  
**

* * *

**Chapter Four**

"A party. That's what you want? A _Party?_" Kurt exclaimed in the middle of the hallway. It was lunchtime and the members of the Nova-Potentia were gathered around one table talking in small groups. Quinn, Brittany and Santana were at one end of the table, talking about their strenuous routines Sue Sylvester makes them do every practice. Tina and Mike were sitting next to them, ignoring everything and everyone but each other, making the rest of the group feel slightly nauseous. Sam was sitting opposite Mercedes, watching her whilst she sadly ate her food as she did every lunchtime. Finn, Rachel and Puck sat on one side of the end of the table while Artie, Kurt and Blaine sat on the other. Kurt and Blaine were engaging in small conversation before Kurt heard Finn mention that he wanted to throw a party whilst Rachel's parents were away.

"Is that what you asked me about this morning?" He asked, incredulously. "You were going to ask me to help you with the party?" Finn looked at Rachel with a panicked expression before turning back to Kurt.

"Err…Yeah?" He lied, happy that Kurt gave him the excuse. Kurt looked at him, slightly disbelieving before huffing and turning back to Blaine. Blaine had seemed to have perked up during the conversation about a party and Kurt just hoped he wouldn't try and go.

"Will there be alcohol?" He asked eventually. Kurt face palmed.

"Blaine!" He moaned. Blaine just grinned at him.

"Come on Kurt, live a little. It will be fun!" He insisted. Turning back to the group he asked Finn "When's the party?"

"Friday night." Finn answered, a little nervously, knowing that Kurt didn't actually want to go to the party. Kurt shot him a look.

"I thought we were going out on Saturday?" Kurt asked, a little angrily, thinking about getting blown off to go to some stupid party the night before, most probably drink the equivalent of his weight and then have an annoying headache the day after from being hung over. However, unbeknownst to them, this statement caused everyone on the table to look their way. Blaine somehow knew that the party was troubling Kurt and rubbed his back soothingly.

"We can go on Sunday, OK?" Blaine offered as a consolation. Kurt was in fact comforted by this idea and his shoulders slumped in defeat as he continued to eat his celery stick.

"Fine, I'll go." He agreed. Blaine punched his first in the air and whooped in achievement before realising what he had done and composed himself. The rest of the club just snickered at the scene and carried on with their lunch.

"Well. That settles it. Party at Rachel's house, this Friday." Finn announced happily, clapping his hands and standing up just as the bell went, signalling the end of lunch. Everyone got up from the table and went their separate ways in small groups.

Kurt and Blaine were at Blaine's locker. He had to get his notebooks for French with Kurt the next lesson. Kurt was telling him about the outfit planning that Blaine was going to have to help him with now that they were going to both going to the Party _and_ the P-park. Smiling slightly at the way that Kurt went on passionately about fashion, he closed his locker and watched him as he spoke. Kurt noticed this and trailed off.

"Why are you staring at me?" Kurt asked nervously. Blaine just grinned and walked in the direction of their French classroom.

"No reason." He replied happily. Kurt glared at Finn as he watched him walk past them with a smirk on his face.

Blaine turned around to see Kurt glaring at Finn's back and his brow furrowed thoughtfully.

"Hey, Kurt?" Blaine asked cautiously. "How comes I haven't really heard Rachel talk that much? I mean, I've only heard her say like, one sentence…"

"She likes to rule quietly. Unless she's talking to Finn and me, then she never shuts up. Apparently, she feels safe with us or something." He rolled his eyes. "We've all lost people for different reasons, Blaine. I guess she just doesn't want it to happen again."

"Want what to happen again?" Kurt just looked at Blaine with a vacant expression.

"…never mind". He finally replied before picking up his pace, making Blaine get faster for him to be in sync. It was hard for Blaine to keep up with Kurt all the time. He would be in one area one second and another area in the next. Just keeping up with him was difficult.

Finn spotted Puck talking to his locker after the last period of the day and walked towards him. "Puck." He whispered. "You need to go see exactly where it is and tell Rachel. Rachel, walk with him. You need to stay close."

"Aye aye, captain." Puck replied with a two finger salute. "Come on, Rach."

Rachel walked behind him as they got to Archie's locker and scanned its contents through the door. He spotted the key in a box at the back of the locker. When he turned to tell Rachel, he remembered that he couldn't actually see her so he directed his speech to the air in front of him. This made people walking past give him strange looks. "The box with the key is at the far right corner. I'll go get the wheelchair I got from the nursing home." Puck jogged off down the corridor and Rachel rolled her eyes. Standing to the side of the lockers, pressed up against it so that people wouldn't accidently bump into her, she waited for Artie to grab his books for his next lesson. She finally saw him rolling by himself towards his locker and pushed herself off of the lockers and walked behind him. She had to quietly dodge the bodies unknowingly walking directly towards her and keep close to Artie. He opened his locker and took out his History book whilst Rachel carefully watched and recited his locker combination in her head. When he closed the door, he froze. Rachel noticed this and held her breath in fear that he could somehow sense her behind him. Then he opened his locker, took out another text book and happily made his way down the corridor, humming as he did so. Rachel let out a breath of relief and walked in the opposite direction to where Finn and Puck were now standing with a wheelchair. When she made herself visible again, Puck and Finn jumped in surprised and tried to style it out. "17-5-37" Rachel recited to Finn. She stood by Puck and crossed her arms, looking at Finn expectantly.

"Alright. Fine." Finn sighed. He closed his eyes and clenched his fists as he focused on his task. Within seconds, his height had reduce a great amount and his clothes had changed into the same outfit that Artie was wearing that same day and by the end of the transformation, he was an exact replica of Artie Abrams.

Finn, now looking like Artie, sat down in the wheelchair and rolled towards the real Artie's locker. When he got there, after much difficulty from trying to figure out how to use a wheelchair properly, he quickly opened the locker and took the box out of the back of the locker. Slamming the door shut, he wheeled himself towards Rachel and Puck and got out of the wheelchair, simultaneously turning back into his usual self and kicking the wheelchair out of the way. He took the key out of the box and smirked.

"I got it."

Blaine walked down the corridor alone to Glee club after French. Kurt had to stay over a couple of minutes and help the less able teens to complete their work so he just told Blaine to meet him there. As he walked and was ignored by many of the people that walked past, Karofsky caught his eye. He was leaning against his locker and laughing arrogantly with the rest of the football jocks. Karofsky was the jock that always seemed to want to pick a fight with Kurt. Kurt always went quiet whenever anyone would utter his name and that made Blaine's blood boil. Suddenly, Karofsky turned around and spotted Blaine staring at him. Blaine froze, his face like a deer in headlights and spun around, walking the opposite direction. Karofsky wasn't having this.

"Hey! Freak!" He shouted at Blaine's back. Everyone in the corridor parted to each side, making a clear pathway for Karofsky to walk towards Blaine. Blaine carried on walking. "Hey! I'm talking to you! Didn't your mama ever teach you manners?"

This made Blaine stop in his tracks. He took a deep breath, closed his eyes and turned around. They faced each other, Blaine looking vulnerable and Karofsky was smirking, looking as confident as ever.

"You're pathetic you know that? Always following that fairy around…what's he going to do? Protect you? He's pathetic too. Stupid Potens. You think that because you have powers, you're better than everybody else? You ain't better than anybody!"

"I'm better than you…" Blaine replied, quietly. "I don't go around telling people that I'm better than them…I don't make them feel bad…I don't…I don't-"

"Oh shut up!" Karofsky interrupted him. This made the rest of the jocks burst out in laughter and Blaine shrank back into himself, closing his eyes tightly. Then a hand gently placed itself on his shoulder and he looked up to see Kurt's angry face glaring at Karofsky.

"What the hell do you think you are doing, you ape-like ignoramus?" Kurt practically shouted at him. Blaine could only stare at him in shock and waited, fearing Karofsky's reply.

"What did you call me?!" Karofsky exclaimed angrily, stalking towards them both. Blaine stepped back instinctively but Kurt only took a step forward, in front of Blaine. Protecting him.

"You heard me. How pathetic can you get if you're making fun of someone else when you're hardly perfect yourself. I bet you're just jealous that we have powers and you don't!" Karofsky seemed to recoil at that.

"I wouldn't want to be a freak like you." He tried, obviously intimidated by Kurt's boldness.

"Is that so? Well, being a freak like me makes my life much easier unlike your sorry excuse for one." Kurt answered back, earning a few gasps from the audience around them. Everyone turned to Karofsky in anticipation of what he would do next and, under everyone's scrutiny; he did the only thing he could think of. He threw a punch.

Before the punch could even touch Kurt, a hand flew out to stop it. Kurt turned to his left and found Sam standing there, jaw clenched, along with 2 other versions of him. Behind him was Mercedes, arms crossed and glaring at Karofsky in distaste.

"Back off." Sam practically growled at his face. Kurt turned to Blaine and rolled his eyes.

"The Nova Potentia, here to the rescue" he muttered and turned back to the situation at hand. Each version of Sam was now pushing Karofsky back to his locker and he threw his arms up in surrender.

"Alright! Fine. I'll go." He said through gritted teeth and pushed them out the way before stalking off. The audience was cheering as Sam went back to Kurt and Blaine.

"Are you two OK?" He asked, concerned.

"Just peachy." Kurt replied, grabbing Blaine by the hand and dragging him away from the scene. They got the toilets near the Glee club that no-one ever went to, so the Glee club made it theirs. When they got there Blaine stumbled in and after regaining his composure, slowly took a seat on the edge of the sinks whilst he curiously watched Kurt fixing his hair. Kurt's face was red with either embarrassment or anger but Blaine couldn't really tell what. Blaine closed his eyes and brought up the courage to speak again.

"Kurt?" He asked quietly, barley loud enough for Kurt to hear. Kurt did hear however, and stopped what he was doing to look up at him.

"Yes?" He replied.

"David Karofsky is an ape." He stated cautiously. That wasn't what Kurt was expected. He let out a nervous laugh, not knowing what to say.

"OK?" He finally settled with. Blaine hopped off of the sink, took a few steps forward so that he was in front of Kurt and leant on the adjacent sink.

"What you said to him out there was so brave. I've never really had anyone stand for me like that…but you're so small. He's an ape-like ignoramus as you so kindly put it." Blaine smiled slightly. "I don't want to see you get hurt. Especially from that brick of a person. He's not worth it."

Kurt smiled sadly and put his comb back into his bag. Turning back to Blaine, he held his hand and squeezed it tightly. "I will always look after my friends, Blaine. No matter what the cost. Anyway, I have way more power over Karofsky. A Poten shouldn't be afraid of a Solitus…"

"A Solitus?" Blaine asked, confused. Kurt stared at Blaine for a second. "You have a lot to learn…" He murmured. "A Solitus is a human without power. A non-Poten, if you wish."

With that, he let go, letting Blaine's hand fall limply at his side and walked out of the toilets to the Choir room with Blaine following after a moment of looking in the mirror and smiling at his reflection.

When they got to the Choir room, everyone was already seated, which seemed to always be the case whenever there was training. Unfortunately, the only two seats available were on opposite sides of the room so after a quick glance at each other, Kurt sat between Mercedes and Rachel whilst Blaine sat between Finn and Sam. All that could be heard was quiet conversations within small groups of people until Mr. Shuester came into the room. The room suddenly went quiet as Mr. Shuester dropped his bags heavily on the floor next to his desk and both Kurt and Blaine felt an uneasy feeling at the pit of their stomachs. "Listen up guys. This is an emergency. Before fifth period, somebody broke into Artie's locker and stole the key he had to my desk." A few gasp were heard around the room from the girls and the guys where looking around at each other, most probably trying to figure out which one of them did it.

"Now, I know nothing has been stolen from my desk so if the person that took it can own up now, they wont get into any trouble." He stood straight and stood in the centre of the room, arms crossed, attempting to seem intimidating. When no-body said anything Kurt looked towards Finn, the events of the last few days clicking in his head.

"Hey Finn, what was it you asked me to help you with this morning?" He asked suspiciously. "I think I cut you off. I never really got to hear what you wanted to say."

Finn glared at him as the rest of the Glee club looked his way.

"Hey Kurt, what has Blaine been doing in your room at the dead of night? Each night." He shot back, sparing a glance at Blaine, who at this point started blushing as red as the Cashmere sweater he was wearing. The attention was suddenly turned on Kurt, whose eyes went wide the moment Blaine's name was mentioned.

"I…Blaine hasn't been in my room. I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh, I think you do." Finn replied, a smirk forming on his face. Mr. Shuester decided that he should intervene.

"Enough!" He shouted. "You can talk about that after training. I just have to say to whoever stole the key…I'm very disappointed in you."

The rest of the training was slow and boring. No-one was in the mood to do anything and the tension in the air between the brothers wasn't clearing up any time soon. Finn got a variety of cuts and bruises that Kurt down right refused to heal, Blaine seemed to stay behind Kurt throughout the whole of the training and Santana got irritated at the lack of energy so she kept trying to burn Sam's butt as he tried to run away. By the end of it all, everyone sat back on their chairs, waiting for Mr. Shuester to dismiss them. When he finally did, they all ran out leaving Blaine, Kurt, Artie and Mr. Shuester by themselves. Mr. Shuester then remembered the training lesson that was supposed to happen.

"Guys, I'm really sorry but with the key going missing, I really have a lot of work to do with Artie. I will see you two on Tuesday though, OK?" He said, giving them a thumbs up and collapsing in his chair as they hurried out.

"God, that was tiring." Blaine moaned when they walked out of the school doors. Kurt stopped walking, causing Blaine to lightly bump into him. "Hey, what happened?" He asked, confused. Kurt frowned.

"Finn took the car." Realisation dawned on Blaine's face and he looked towards his own car. After a moment, he grabbed Kurt by the hand.

"I'll give you a ride!" he announced cheerfully, dragging Kurt down the stairs and towards his car. He opened the door to the passenger's seat for Kurt and bowed slightly, a lopsided grin clear on his face. Kurt laughed at this.

"What a gentleman." He commented, entering the car and putting on his seatbelt. Blaine shut the door and hurried around to the driver's side.

"To Kurt's house!" He declared. Kurt raised an eyebrow.

"No doubt you know where it is…"

"Shut up."

Blaine pulled the car up in front of Kurt's house and turned the engine off. When he turned his head to look at Kurt, he was smiling back at him.

"Thank you for the ride, Blaine. Even if it did consist of Katy Perry persistently blasting out the speakers."

"Everybody loves her. They are just too scared to admit it. You are very much welcome though." They stayed there, smiling at each other before Carole opened the front door.

"Kurt sweetie, Is that you?" She called from the porch. Sighing he opened the passenger door.

"Bye Blaine, see you around." He said hurriedly before getting out the door and closing the door behind him. Blaine drove off and Kurt stood on the sidewalk, watching him. When he saw the car turn a corner and out of sight, he sighed walking back to Carole and the house. He climbed up the steps to the porch when he noticed the plants near the side of the house where ruined.

"Wow Carole, I see gardening isn't a power?"

"What?"

"Nothing." He sighed and followed her back into the house.

Later that night, Kurt was lying on his bed with 'Teenage Dream' playing on his laptop, staring up at the ceiling when his bedroom window opened up and Blaine's head poked out of the window and searched for Kurt's face. When he spotted him lying on the bed, he smiled and carefully crept in. Closing the window behind him, he sat down on the swivel chair at Kurt's desk and picked up a book. When Kurt's last song finished, he sat up and took his headphones out of his ears. He looked towards his desk, screamed a scream he wasn't proud of and fell down on the ground next to his bed. Blaine panicked and jumped up from the chair, knocking it over and running towards Kurt.

"Kurt?" Burt shouted from the stairs. "What's going on up there?

Blaine picked Kurt up and they both looked towards the sound of footsteps coming up the stairs.

"Hide!" Kurt hissed at him. Blaine's eyes darted around the room. "Under the bed!" Kurt ordered.

Kurt pushed him to the floor and Blaine rolled onto the ground and under the bed. Getting on his knees, Kurt ducked to try and push Blaine further so that he wasn't visible. At that moment, Burt opened the door and saw Kurt knelt in front of his bed.

"Kurt?" he asked slowly. "What are you doing over there?" Kurt looked down at his knees and quickly stood up.

"Nothing! I was just...praying."

Burt stared at Kurt long and hard. "Praying?" he questioned, unbelievingly. "...why?"

"For my friends and family." Kurt replied simply. He heard sniggering from under his bed and kicked Blaine on his side, causing him to hit his head with a loud thump.

"What was that?" Burt asked.

"Stubbed my toe." Kurt replied quickly.

Burt looked suspiciously at Kurt and was about to close the door when Kurt's bedside lamp blew up, making glass shatter everywhere. Burt looked at the mess in shock.

"Kurt? Did you do that? Is that another power?" Kurt froze.

"Yes, dad. It is. Can you leave me alone for a bit to figure it out? It's kind of difficult..." Kurt asked sweetly. Burt nodded in understanding.

"Want me to get you anything?"

"...two chocolate bars?" Burt just continued to stare at him."My powers use a lot of energy...I get pretty exhausted." Kurt mumbled, staring at the ground.

"OK. Whatever you say..." he closed the door and walked down the stairs towards the kitchen. Kurt lay on the floor and gave Blaine a hard glare. Blaine just smiled back at him, sheepishly.

"Sorry, I saw a spider and panicked. I'll replace the lamp." He said, rolling onto his stomach, ready to get out.

"No." Kurt put a hand on Blaine's arm to stop him. "My dad's coming back up with chocolate for us. Stay here." He ordered and ran to the door, opening it just before Burt could touch the door handle, took the chocolate bar and kissed him on the cheek, shutting the door quickly.

When he was sure that Burt had walked away from his room, he jumped onto his bed as Blaine struggled to get out from under it. When he finally stood up again, Kurt threw a chocolate bar at his head. Blaine scowled at him, bent down to pick it up and jumped on the bed, his head on Kurt's lap and chewing the bar loudly. They stayed in that position for a few moments before Blaine spoke up.

"So why is it called the Glee club?" he asked, wiping his mouth and turning his head to look at him. "I mean, it obviously isn't one."

"Well, at the beginning, there wasn't actually a club for people like us...so Mr. Schuester wanted to change that. There were too many clubs for him to start one for super naturals but the teacher that supervised the Glee club didn't actually have any students. He just used the excuse that he had a club to have an extra break and get out of doing duty in the lunch hall. So Mr. Schue told Principle Figgins and took the choir room for us to practice. We all kept being called the Glee club by the Solitus so it just...stuck."

""Oh." Blaine replied. Kurt rolled his eyes. "Oh? Is that all you can say?"

"You know, you sure do seem to roll your eyes a lot." Blaine commented sitting up again. He spotted the mess on the floor. "I'm really sorry about your lamp. I should really clean that up."

"No, it's fine. I'll do it later." Kurt replied. Blaine lay back on the bed and closed his eyes, whilst Kurt just watched him. "You seem so care free here. You're always too afraid at school. Like someone's going to catch you out. There is nothing to be afraid of. I like this you. It's...endearing." Blaine rolls his eyes.

"Now who's rolling their eyes? Finn has seen you coming in. You couldn't have been more subtle?" Kurt asked.

"I didn't go past his side of the house. I was careful today, I promise." Kurt looked at his alarm clock next to him. It was already past midnight. He sighed got off the bed, opening the window and standing next to it, pointedly looking at Blaine.

"Come on. It's midnight and I need my beauty sleep." He cocked his head towards the window and walked back towards him, dragging Blaine's heavy weight off the bed by his arms.

"No! Are you kicking me out? I don't want to go!" Blaine complained from the floor. "Go Blaine! Before my dad finds you and brings out his shotgun." That was enough to have Blaine off the floor and already half way out the window.

"Fine, but you are coming to the party tomorrow, right?" Blaine asked hopefully, perching on the ledge. Half his body was in Kurt's house and the other half was out of it. Kurt rolled his eyes and smiled.

"Of course I am." He said. Blaine smiles and left the room completely.

"Wear something nice." Blaine told him before winking and jumping off the ledge and climbing down the roof. Kurt watched him until he ran off and out of sight.

"Don't I always?"

* * *

**Like? Don't like? Think something will happen?**

**It might if you tell me about it ;)**

**Review! For the happiness of cookies and cheese!  
**

**Over and out,  
**

**Sanaa x  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**OK. SO.  
I'm actually in a good mood because it was my birthday an hour and a half ago so...here is chapter 5!  
**

**Hope you like it,**

**ONWARDS!**

* * *

**Chapter Five**

Blaine was waiting for Kurt standing outside his house and leaning on his car wearing grey Brooks Brothers v-neck sweater with a black, white and red stripe bow tie, French blue slouchy slim fit jeans and brown air cotton saddle shoes. It was a smart and casual look and he reduced the amount of gel in his hair due to Kurt's persistent nagging to do so. School was long and boring but what was on all the Potens mind throughout the day was the party. There was supposed to be a lot of alcohol and there was a sleep over on Saturday so they could get as drunk as they wanted for as long as they wanted.

After perfecting his hair in his car's side mirror for the 7th time, Carole opened the door and waved at him. "Blaine honey, Kurt said he will be a minute. Would you like to come in?" She somehow made a yell sound sweet so he couldn't find the heart to say no or anything else for that matter and silently walked towards the house. When he got inside, he finally remembered his manners.

"Hello, Mrs. Hudson. It's nice to finally meet you. I'm Blaine, Kurt has told me a lot about you." He introduced himself politely. He held a hand out for her to shake. Grinning, she gripped it firmly.

"I see Lima has finally got itself a gentleman!" She complimented him, brushing down his sweater. Blaine blushed and gave her a small smile.

"Hey! I am a gentleman!" Kurt complained from the top of the stairs. Blaine looked up at him to see that he was wearing a grey Barney's Trim shirt with a lighter Bloomingdales waistcoat, black and grey plaid skinny jeans and Dr. Marten's boots. It was like they planned the matching outfits. Perfect, Blaine thought. Kurt blushed under his gaze. Blaine turned away when he realised that he was staring.

Carole looked between the boys and smiled, walking towards the living room. They looked at each other. "You look nice." Kurt complimented him, filling the silence.

"You look better." He replied, grinning at him. Carole came back from the living room with Burt on her arm.

"Look dear, don't they look lovely?" Carole nudged him. Burt took in Blaine's appearance, making him a bit uncomfortable.

"Carole, it's a party. Not prom." Kurt complained, getting a bit impatient. Blaine just smiled and extended his hand for Burt to take.

"Hello, Mr. Hummel. I'm Blaine. It's a pleasure to meet you." Blaine introduced himself once again and Burt stared at the hand for a few moments before shaking it.

"Well…Have fun boys. Not too much fun, mind you." He told them, sternly. Finn pounded down the stairs, half dressed with a tooth brush hanging out of his mouth. The rest of the Hummel/Hudson family rolled there eyes and Blaine chuckled.

"Oh. Hey, Blaine. Your first time here, right?" he asked, smirking, making the tooth paste fall out of his mouth and on his t-shirt. Kurt glared at him and Blaine just nodded him head, mutely.

"Shouldn't you be at Rachel's house helping her with the party? You know, since you're her boyfriend?" Kurt sneered at him. Finn seemed to have remembered what he was doing and ran to the bathroom shouting

"Tell her I got caught up with something!" Kurt took Blaine's hand and pulled him out of the house.

"Bye Dad! Carole!" he shouted behind him. Carole smiled at Burt as they watched Blaine stop Kurt and open the passenger door for him. Kurt got in and when Blaine got in the car they could both hear Burt shout "No funny business this weekend! OK?" followed by an "Ouch! That hurt!" as Carole hit him on the shoulder. Kurt hid his face in his hands and groaned as Blaine waved his hand out the window to show he heard and laughed at Kurt's embarrassment.

Without Blaine taking out his keys or touching the car, the engine came to life. Blaine turned to Kurt and raised an eyebrow.

"Sometimes, I love my powers." He told him. They sat in silence for a few moments whilst Blaine drove.

"I bring a boy home and they automatically think he's my boyfriend." Kurt muttered, shaking his head.

"I wouldn't mind." Blaine replied before realising what he said. "I mean, if they thought that we were already together I wouldn't say anything because it doesn't really matter what they think. Wait… It does because they are your parents but…we're not…you know-" Blaine stopped rambling and spared a glance away from the road and at Kurt who was trying to stifle his laughter behind his hand. After shaking his head, he chuckled for a bit and they stayed silent. Kurt watched the houses pass by through the window, thoughtfully. Blaine noticed Kurt's silence and started to worry.

"I didn't scare you off, did I?" Blaine asked. Laughing, Kurt placed his hand on Blaine's.

"No, of course not." Kurt smiled at him. Lady Gaga suddenly filled the air and Kurt reached for his phone in his pocket. "Rachel" he stated when Blaine looked at him questioningly and he answered the phone. "Yes? We are nearly there…no, me and Blaine…Finn got caught up, he will be there soon...OK, bye." Kurt ended the call and turned to Blaine. "Everyone is waiting."

When they got to Rachel's house, they could hear the music from the porch even though the party was at the basement. Blaine knocked on the door three times and waited patiently with his arms behind his back. Kurt raised his eyebrow at him before banging on the door loudly with his fist. It was only seconds before the door opened, revealing no-body behind it. Suddenly, Rachel's face appeared before them and they both jumped.

"You have got to stop doing that…" Kurt mumbled, pushing past her and heading towards the basement, already knowing where it was. Rachel, Mercedes, Kurt and other Potens used to go to Rachel's house all the time. Until the first war where the other Potens were gone but not forgotten.

They walked down the stairs to the basement where everyone was waiting for them. Rachel had gone to the group of girls in the corner consisting of Mercedes, Santana, Brittany and Tina. They were all gossiping whilst the rest of the group sat on the couches. Puck, Mike and Artie were talking about the latest Poten wars game that was out. Quinn sat on Sam's lap, talking to him whilst he looked into space, uninterested. At the blink of an eye, Brittany was in front of them, smiling.

"Hey, we're waiting for Finn, come with us!" she said cheerfully, pulling them towards the group of girls. They sat down and started talking until exactly 14 minutes later when Mercedes stated "He's here." Rachel looked at the top of the stairs where Finn came stumbling down the steps. The boys whooped in excitement and immediately surrounded the table with the drinks and snacks. The girls helped each other off the floor and surrounded the table also. Rachel climbed on a high surface to get everyone's attention.

"I officially declare this party for McKinley's Potens a go!" She yelled and everyone took a cup each, heading towards the dance floor.

Brittany Spears was blasting through the speakers and everyone was drunk, dancing and messing around with their powers. Brittany was dancing around Santana at super speed, laughing and spinning her around.

"So I told him, touch me one more time and I will go all Lima heights on your ass and he did. He couldn't sit down for a week!" Santana shrieked in laughter. They were drunk off their heads and giggling to no end.

Tina had objects like cups and paper plates circling around her head whilst she danced and clung onto Mike. It was obvious she had absolutely no control over her powers when she was drunk.

"Mike? Are we going to have Asian babies together?" She asked, her words slurred. Mike's face screwed up in thought.

"I think so…probably. They may come out white." he decided.

Artie was repeatedly running his wheelchair into the wall and Puck and Finn were in hysterics on the floor.

"I can't…I can't get there guys! It's too far. So many corners…" He complained, getting confused. Finn and Puck laughed harder and Quinn shushed them from her position on top of a shelf, hung by her wings.

"Be quiet guys! I'm trying to figure out which way is up…" she moaned. Sam was underneath her, trying to figure out a way to get her down. He finally decided to create another version of him and climb on their shoulders, successfully bringing her down.

The original Sam was dancing with Mercedes, not as drunk as the rest but they weren't exactly sober, as Sam had created the replica long ago when everyone started drinking so that he wouldn't have to handle Quinn throughout the whole of the party.

"You know what my favourite thing about this party is?" he asked her.

"What?" her speech came out muffled against his chest.

"I'm dancing with you." he told her honestly.

"That's nice…" She replied, lazily.

Dancing next to them were Kurt and Blaine. Blaine was flailing his arms about in wild motions whilst Kurt laughed at him. The next song in the Brittany Spears playlist that came on was "3" and Blaine chose to use the moment to dance close to Kurt. He was so close that Kurt could smell the alcohol on his breath. He didn't care. Blaine sung loudly as if he was in contest with the speakers. Kurt's waistcoat seemed to have been thrown over the couches that were moved so that they were flat up against the wall. So was Blaine's sweater vest. Blaine got behind Kurt and started dancing so close, Kurt wasn't sure there was any air separating them.

"I love this song. We should totally sing it." Blaine told Kurt, directly in his ear so that he could hear him over the music.

"You're singing it now!" Kurt reminded him. Blaine thought about the comment carefully.

"Oh yeah."

Eventually an unnoticed bottle floated in the air and Rachel appeared in the middle of the dance floor.

"IT'S TIME FOR SPIN THE BOTTLE!" she yelled, waving the bottle dangerously around in the air.

After much difficulty with controlling their sense of direction, they finally ended up in a shape, which slightly resembled a circle. Tina watched from behind Mike's shoulder as everyone was lying on top of each other comfortably. Like a huge family. When finally focused on the bottle, Rachel shouted "I'M STARTING!" before spinning it. It landed on Finn and he grinned at her. The rest of the group groaned. They crawled over the bottle and kissed passionately whilst Tina hid her face in disgust in her boyfriend's shoulder. It took both Santana and Puck to grab them by the shoulders and pull them away from each other. Puck took the bottle and spun it next, not waiting for consent from the other members. When it landed on Mike, he soon regretted his rebelliousness.

"No way. There is no way in hell that I am kissing a dude." He objected. Tina was failing to stifle her giggles.

"Come on, Puck." Santana urged him. "I thought you were badass? Someone who is badass would totally kiss a dude."

"Yeah, totally. It shows they are cool with their sexuality and stuff. I read it in a magazine." Brittany added. "You are cool with it, aren't you?"

Puck cowered at their expectant stares. The inner conflict was visible on his face and he turned to face Mike.

"You better enjoy this. It's the best damn kiss you're ever going to get from a dude."

He grabbed Mike's chin and forcefully kissed him on the lips. Whoops of delight and excitement were heard around the room and the kiss lasted a few seconds before they separated and Puck grinned in triumph.

"Who's badass now?!" he yelled, flinging his hands in the air. Kurt's head slipped from where it was on Blaine's shoulder and dropped on Blaine's lap. Too drunk to process the situation at hand, he turned and watched the group from there. Blaine put his fingers through Kurt's hair and played with it contently. Sam, who had both his hands around Quinn's waist, withdrew one to spin the bottle. When it landed on Mercedes, Quinn huffed a breath of annoyance. Without a second's hesitation, he crawled over the bottle and gave Mercedes a sweet peck on the lips. The whole room was silent. It took a moment for him to sit down again but when he did Quinn wrapped her arms around his chest somewhat protectively. The atmosphere was awkward and there was a cough in the background signalling someone to divert the attention. Blaine took the hint and spun the bottle. Giggles and whoops were called when it landed on Kurt, who blushed deeply. Blaine raised his knees a little to bring Kurt up and turned his head a better angle. He cupped Kurt's face and kissed him sweetly. When they parted there was cheering and they stayed like that for a moment before Blaine rolled his head back onto the couch behind him, smiling and everyone else carried on with the game.

After the game and whilst everyone was too busy drunkenly dancing all over each other to notice, Kurt pulled Blaine clumsily out of the basement.

"Where we going, Kurt?" Blaine slurred, confused. "Some place nice?" Kurt just crawled up the stairs with all of his might. The music had been turned down due to Rachel's insistence that the neighbours would get annoyed and would complain to her parents when they returned, so the rest of the house was quiet. When they reached the top of the stairs, Kurt found the room of which Rachel's dad's slept in and dragged Blaine onto the bed.

"What? What...what's happening, Kurt? Where'd the party go?" Blaine asked, confused.

"Time to sleep, Blaine. You drank too much." Kurt replied, dragging back the duvet for Blaine. Blaine climbed in the bed and snuggled into the pillow, contently, whilst Kurt took of his own boots and went to take off Blaine's when he realised he was only wearing one of them.

"I don't know where the other shoe is. I think it ran away. Bad shoe." Blaine stated, sleepily. Kurt sighed and climbed into the bed, next to Blaine but a safe distance away from him so it didn't seem like they were together or doing anything inappropriate. However, Blaine did not have the same idea and rolled over onto Kurt's side of the bed. After a huff of annoyance, he sat up and took his shirt off, happy to have gotten rid of some of the heat. He lay back down and wrapped his arms around Kurt, his bare chest on his back.

"You're too hot." Kurt moaned. "Thank you." Blaine replied, grinning. "Shut up." Kurt kicked him. After Blaine rubbed his shin and the pain eventually subsided, they both slept peacefully.

The next morning, Kurt woke up to find Blaine lying down in front of him, clutching his head. It was obvious he was in pain. Then again, so was Kurt.

"I feel like you've thrown a thousand chocolate bars at my head" Blaine commented. Kurt threw a pillow at him lightly. "Ha-ha. You're so funny it hurts."

He replied, sarcastically. Blaine just gave a tired grin and rolled over onto his stomach, still looking at Kurt. Kurt took this moment to really realise the fact that Blaine took his shirt off and blushed. Noticing this, Blaine also blushed and decided it was time for them both to get up. When they both got dressed into their clothes from the previous evening, except for Kurt's waistcoat and Blaine's sweater vest, which seemed to have gone missing, they descended down the stairs and into Rachel's kitchen. Everyone was already there, lounging around the kitchen table. Brittany was sleepily sitting on Santana's lap as they cuddled and spoke quietly to each other. It was quiet all around the house due to everyone being hung-over. Mike put a plate of pancakes in front of Tina and she kissed him sweetly on the lips whilst Puck made a gagging sound, consequently getting slapped on the head by both Quinn and Rachel. Finn, Sam and Artie all had their heads on the table, trying to reduce the pain and when Mercedes started rubbing Sam's back soothingly, she was stopped by Quinn's glare directed at her and looked away, drinking the coffee in front of her. Blaine and Kurt shuffled towards the coffee maker tiredly. Opening the cupboard, Kurt got two mugs of coffee whilst Blaine went and got the coffee grind. They were completely in sync and when Kurt went to put his mug in the coffee maker, Blaine swatted his hand away, took both mugs and finished the coffee himself.

"Go sit down." he told Kurt, softly. Nodding mutely, Kurt dragged the chair from the table, causing everyone to groan and him to mumble a small apology and sat down on the chair. When Blaine was finished, he gave Kurt his cup and sat down next to him. Kurt put his head on Blaine's shoulder, tiredly.

"So. Freaking. Cute." Santana muttered, sarcastically. Everyone just ignored her.

"So…" Finn started. "It's Saturday and we're all hung-over. What do you want to do?"

Everyone looked around the table and shrugged their shoulders. They looked to Rachel. "What?" She asked, feeling self-conscious.

"It's your house." Puck explained. "You have to tell us what we can do. It's like…the rules." Rachel shifted in her seat uncomfortably.

"Oh. Well…There's a TV in the living room, with a play station if you want to go on that…" She offered, awkwardly.

All of the boys high fived each other and ran out of the kitchen except for Kurt. Kurt sighed and turned towards the girls.

"Boys…" was all he said. Then he realised that Blaine was gone. "I'm surprised Blaine ran off. I didn't expect him to be the gaming type."

"because he's gay?" Mercedes asked.

"Who said he's gay?" Kurt replied. The girls looked at each other in confusion.

"Have you _seen_ his hair?" Santana commented.

"Is he not?" Rachel asked him, ignoring Santana's comment.

"He has never actually said anything. I won't go making assumptions though. You never know." He explained to them. Once again, they looked at each other before deciding that the topic should be dropped and Quinn spoke up. "Let's go see what the boys are up to."

They entered the living room where they saw Finn and Puck on the floor with two controllers. Blaine, Sam, Artie and Mike where lying on the couches shouting at the boys on the floor in excitement. The girls rolled their eyes and sat on the couches or the floor in Santana and Brittany's case. That's when Puck looked away from the TV for a second and noticed the guitar in the corner of the room. He pressed the pause button on the game and ran towards the guitar in excitement. The rest of the boys yelled in confusion.

"Sorry guys but I haven't played on a guitar in ages. Can we sing a song? Please? Just one song?" Puck pleaded, already placing the strap around his shoulders and looked around for a guitar pick. The other Potens looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders. Puck used his power to quickly find a guitar pick that was discarded in one of the living room drawers.

"Hey, imagine if we actually were a Glee club." Rachel said.

"I've got the power!" Blaine sung, jokingly and everyone laughed along.

"Come on, I'm serious. Let's sing. How about…Don't stop believing?" Rachel suggested. Everyone looked at her in confusion.

"What the hell? What kind of Glee club did you expect us to be?" Puck dismissed her idea with a wave of his hand and she shrunk back in her seat, turning invisible.

"Alright, how about…'Ride wit me'?"

Everyone nodded and he started playing the first few chords. Soon enough everyone was belting out the lyrics wholeheartedly and clapping along. Santana laughed lightly at everyone who was gladly making a fool of themselves, such as Blaine, who put his arm around Kurt's shoulders and jumped up and down in excitement but no-one cared. They all jumped up and started dancing around, waving their hands in the air Rachel became visible again and joined in, wrapping her arms around Finn who was still on the floor using pencils as drum sticks on one of the game cases. By the end of the song, they were all clapping each other, laughing and whooping. The laughter died down and the room collapsed in silence.

"Well, you know what? I think we'd make a pretty good Glee club." Tina commented, smiling slightly. "Yeah…would be better than having to go to war every 3 and a half months." Mike said, hugging her tightly for a second. They sat there in silence for a moment before Artie spoke up. "How about we watch a movie?"

When the phone rang at the beginning of Scream 4, Finn asked Rachel and Puck to help him make the pop corn in the kitchen.

"Dude, I want to see who gets killed first!" Puck complained before Finn dragged him off the floor by his foot. "Alright, alright. I'm coming. Jheeze."

When they got into the kitchen, Finn closed the door quietly, so that nobody would suspect anything.

"We have a problem." Finn started. "Now that everyone knows that someone took the key, they will be more observant. We need to get to his desk when there isn't anyone in the school. OK?" Rachel nodded, making the popcorn for everyone. Puck rolled his eyes but nodded.

"Are we done? I want to watch the movie." He complained. "Fine, go, but I'll call you and we will talk about it tonight. OK?" Without responding, Puck opened the door and jumped onto the couches, resting his feet on the armrest and his head on Kurt's lap. Kurt shoved him off and he landed on Santana who threatened him, causing him to quickly crawl of and rest his head at the bottom of the opposite couch. Finn and Rachel were still in the kitchen.

"We need to know who it is." Rachel told him. "It can't be him again and now there's more of a chance that it won't be me. If we can find out who it is, we can take them out."

"I promise you, we will figure this out." Finn comforted her, hugging her tightly. When Finn and Rachel came back into the room with four giant bowls of popcorn, Puck quickly snatched one for himself and Quinn, Sam, Mercedes and Artie, shared one, Santana, Brittany, Mike and Tina shared one and Blaine, Kurt, Finn and Rachel shared the last one. Four duvets were also shared between them all. Kurt head rested on Blaine's arm, which was wrapped around his shoulders as they watched the film.

"And they say they're not dating…" Santana muttered, rolling her eyes and focusing her attention back onto the film. Kurt shifted uncomfortably on the couch. Blaine just looked at him until he stopped and after a look of uncertainty, looked back at the TV. That was until Kurt started shifting again.

"Problem?" Blaine asked, one eyebrow raised.

"Not really…" Kurt said. After a disbelieving look, Kurt amended his answer.

"You're just making me a bit hot." Blaine froze for a moment. "Oh. You could have just said so Kurt. I'm…um…a bit hot myself. I'll just…move." Blaine started to get up but Kurt pulled him down again.

"Don't be silly. Just take the duvet off." Kurt said, kicking the duvet off and resuming the position they were once in.

"Better?" Blaine asked, still keeping a suitable distance away.

"Better." Kurt replied, shifting closer.

Throughout the movie there were screams of fright from most of the girls and Kurt whilst the rest of the boys would just laugh and whoop. The popcorn was left forgotten on the floor and most of it was on Kurt from the amount of times he jumped and accidently tipped the bowl over. Every time he jumped, Blaine would tighten his grip on Kurt, intending to make him feel secure and Kurt would immediately relax in his embrace. They were at the part of the movie where Sidney was on the roof and when she was hanging off the edge, Kurt buried his face in Blaine's neck. Blaine and the rest of the boys' eyes were glued to the screen. The girls screamed and hid their face in their hands occasionally peaking when they saw that she Dewey was on the screen and that she landed safely on the ground.

"It's OK. They haven't killed her, she got away." Blaine whispered in Kurt's ear. Smiling slightly, Kurt turned his head to that he can watch the rest of the movie.

When the movie was over, to the relief of the girls, Finn looked at the clock on the wall. He and Kurt had to get home before they miss curfew. Sighing, he looked over the couch to tell him but stopped when he realised both Blaine and Kurt fell asleep some time during the movie. He looked around to see everyone else was awake and talking quietly. No-one was bothered to take the movie out of the DVD player or to turn off the TV so the title screen was playing, unnoticed in the background.

"Guys?" Finn asked loudly, causing everyone to stop mid-conversation and look at him. "It's kind of late, so I got to get going…but Kurt doesn't seem to have the same concern."

Everyone looked to Kurt and Blaine and some of the girls, mainly Tina and Mercedes squealed excitedly whilst some of the boys, mainly Puck, made gagging noises. Then Puck got an idea.

"So…how about we have some fun waking them up?" He wiggled an eyebrow. Mercedes stopped him.

"Wait. Before that, I need to take a pic of my boys. Rachel! Please tell me you got a camera? Preferably a good one?" She asked, smiling slyly. Rachel grinned and got up from the couch to a drawer in the living room.

"Sure do!" she replied, handing it over to Mercedes. Kurt was still fast asleep but his head dropped slightly, so that he was nuzzling more into Blaine's neck and Blaine unconsciously tightening his hold around Kurt, who was practically on his lap. This made the girls squeal even louder and Mike put his arm around Tina, slightly jealousy of the attention the boys were receiving. A few clicks were heard around the room from the camera as well as the girls' cell phones. When they were content with the amount of pictures they gathered they gave Puck the thumbs up to wake them. Grinning maniacally, he ran towards the couch shouting

"OH BOYS!" and jumped on them both, making them flail and crawl away, frightened. Puck's happy expression turned into a painful one as he hissed and moved away from Blaine angrily.

"The fuck was that?" He demanded. Blaine looked at him in shock and fear and hastily backed away.

"I don't- I don't know. I didn't mean to. I-I don't know anything, I-" he started until Kurt interrupted him.

"What the hell is going on?" he shouted, getting between them.

"Nothing, Kurt. It's getting late, let's just go home before you miss curfew and get grounded. We wont be able to go to the P-park if you're grounded now will you?" Blaine pulled him towards the door as he simultaneously tried to pick up his stuff. Finn and Kurt just followed after him as they looked around the room in confusion. Puck didn't seem to want to tell anybody what had happened either.

When they got to the car, Finn went to his car and Blaine opened the passenger seat door for Kurt, eyes still on the front door of Rachel's house. Noticing this, Kurt muttered a small thank you and sat in the car silently. The car ride was silent for the first five minutes before Kurt decided to speak up.

"We got out of there pretty fast." he started. "I don't really think I understand what happened."

He looked at Blaine who still had his eyes on the road. After a moment when they stopped at a red light, Blaine looked at Kurt and sighed.

"I can't tell you. I'm sorry. I really am." Blaine carried on driving and the conversation was dropped. A little later on when they just turned the corner and onto the road that Kurt lived on, Kurt spoke up again.

"You know you can tell me anything, right? I mean you don't have to tell me what happened but I would never judge you, Blaine." he said. Blaine stayed silent.

The car entered the drive way and Blaine quickly got out of the car and walked towards the passenger door where, once again, he opened the door for Kurt. They got to the house before Finn so when Kurt got out, he looked around before gently kissing Blaine on the cheek and walking towards the house. Finn's headlights could be seen at the end of the road and Blaine waited, still next to the passenger seat door, for Kurt to actually enter the house. When Burt opened the door for him, he looked at Blaine who smiled and waved. Giving Blaine a nod, he opened the door wider for Kurt to go on but Kurt turned around, raised his eyebrows at Blaine and tilted his head towards the side of the house. Understanding what Kurt was saying, Blaine nodded and closed the door, walking towards the drivers seat as Kurt went into his house and Burt closed the door behind him.

As soon as Kurt got in the house, he was in his bedroom at the blink of an eye. Burt just stared at the stairs and shook his head as he walked back into the living room to watch mindless television. When Kurt opened the door to his room, he already saw Blaine's face on the other side of the window, smiling slightly. Kurt closed the door behind him quietly, before walking over to the window and opening it.

"I just wanted to say good-bye properly." He explained before taking Blaine's face in his hands and kissing him gently. The kiss only lasted a second but for Blaine it lasted a lifetime. "Thanks for taking me to the party, Blaine."

What confused him was whether it meant something or if it was just a kiss of appreciation. Does Kurt want to be his boyfriend? As soon as they parted he was already craving for more but Kurt just winked and closed the window before closing the curtains. Blaine stood still, unable to move for a few seconds with multiple questions running through his mind before smirking and jumping off the roof.

* * *

**Erm. Yeah. Thanks for reading :)**

I** hope you review, they keep me going xx**

**Oh, here's a link to video of Glee singing Ride wit me.  
**

**/watch?v=A756u_sQvwc**

**Over and Out,  
**

**Sanaa xx  
**


	6. Chapter 6

***Yawn.***

**Don't really have anything to say.**

******Oh. I updated the last chapter because as well as making sure it didn't look cramped I put in a link of the song that they sung at the bottom. Basically, just watch it because I think it actually sounds like they were singing it in the house. That's kind of why I used the song...**

******and next week is the break-up episode so...  
**

**Just...enjoy.**

**Onwards.**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

The next morning, Kurt was woken up by the sound of Bad Romance from his alarm clock. Sighing he turned it off and sat up in bed. _At least it's Lady Gaga and not Finn waking me up, _he thought, chuckling. He rubbed his eyes sleepily and got out of bed, putting on his slippers and opening the curtains to bring light into the room. What he didn't expect was to see Blaine's face grinning right at him through the window. Giving a yelp of surprise, he opened the window and glared at the now laughing boy.

"Awww did I scare you?" Blaine asked, sweetly. Kurt rolled his eyes and pulled Blaine into the room.

"Does he even go home?" he muttered under his breath as he watched as Blaine jumped excitedly onto Kurt's still messy bed and made himself comfortable under the covers. It was still warm from Kurt occupying it only minutes before.

"This bed is amazing." Blaine moaned into Kurt's pillow.

"What time did you wake up today? It's illegal to have that much energy so early in the morning." Kurt told him, heading towards the bathroom. "I'm going to be a while, is that OK?"

"Yeah, that's fine." Blaine replied, stretching his arms above him before sitting up and shuffling over towards the bedside drawer. When Kurt closed the door to the bathroom behind him, Blaine took the opportunity to snoop through his belongings. He opened the top drawer to find a notebook, a couple of pens, an Ipod and a photo frame facing downwards. Pulling out the Ipod and notebook, he picked a suitable song and went through the notebook. Freezing at the first page, saying _Kurt's diary, unless you want to hear about how hot boys are, Finn, Don't read, _he wondered whether he should carry on reading or respect Kurt's privacy and leave it alone. Curiosity got the better of him so, settling on the former, he opened and searched through the book, looking for whether his name is mentioned. The first time he sees that he's mentioned was the day that he and Kurt met. Smiling fondly at the memory, he carried on searching, pausing when he got up to the bit about when Kurt was first giving him a lesson in the choir room. _I had never wanted to kiss him more than when- _The bathroom door opened and Blaine practically threw the notebook back in the drawer. Kurt eyed him suspiciously.

"What are you doing?" He asked, eyebrow raised and hands on hips. Blaine looked at the Ipod in his hand and back up to Kurt.

"Listening to your music. Quite a collection." Blaine lied, smiling innocently at him. Kurt narrowed his eyes but went into his walk-in wardrobe to find a suitable outfit. Sighing in relief, Blaine went back into the drawer to put the notebook back in its proper place, the way he found it. Once again, curiosity got the better of him when he spotted the face-down photo frame. He turned it over to find a picture of a young Kurt Hummel and a gorgeous woman, who looked exactly like him, having what looked like a tea-party. The woman was obviously a Poten because of the way that he saw this energy surrounding her. He wondered what energy that could be and noted mentally that he should ask Kurt when they go and get coffee. Carefully, he put the photo back in the drawer as well as the Ipod and he stole a pen, closing the draw after. He put the pen behind his ear, jumped off the bed and walked towards the wardrobe. When he got the opening, he saw Kurt, shirtless and bent over, trying to find a shirt in his endless collection of designer outfits. Blushing furiously, he turned his head away courteously and coughed. Kurt shot up from his position and started at Blaine, still shirtless. Now that he was upright, Blaine thought it was OK to look again. Then he realised that Kurt's belt was undone. Coughing again, he walked in, regardless of Kurt's state and started looking around.

"So, what you planning on wearing?" he asked, turning to Kurt, who was blushing from his face down to the top of his chest. This made Blaine chuckle. Kurt just turned away from him.

"I don't exactly know what you wear at a Poten park to be honest. I've never been." He admitted, biting his lip. Blaine couldn't deny that it was cute when Kurt was embarrassed.

"I'll help you. You never know what might go on, so you have to be prepared." Blaine warned him, already going through a bunch of Kurt's clothes, finding bow-ties he was thinking of asking to borrow. One step ahead of him, Kurt reached up for one of the boxes on his shelf and held it out to Blaine. When he looked inside, he found loads of different coloured bow-ties with loads of different patterns and he gasped in excitement.

"Oh my god! I've never seen so many!" he cried, already putting them on the floor and going through them. "What did you do? Buy the whole store? _Is_ there a bow-tie store? That would be so cool!" Kurt laughed at him.

"Take what you want, really. When I saw you just before the party, I made sure to make myself remember to organise all of the bow-ties into piles that I wear and piles that I don't so you can have as many as you want from that pile." Kurt winked at him and Blaine literally squealed in excitement. However he would never admit to that, obviously.

When Blaine was too busy going through the different bow-ties he could possibly have, Kurt sighed and went back to picking out clothes. "Your dad is coming up." Blaine suddenly announced, looking up and staring straight at Kurt. Kurt looked back at him with a mixed expression of both confusion and surprise.

"What?" he asked, stupidly. Blaine rolled his eyes and nodded his head towards the door.

"You dad is coming up the stairs." Then he went back to the bow-ties and started to look through the box. That was when Kurt heard his dad knock on his bedroom door. Kurt's eyes widened.

"Stay here." He whispered to Blaine, pointing a finger at the boy who was now oblivious to all but the bow-ties. Kurt rolled his eyes for the second time that day and went to his bedroom door, making sure that he didn't accidently step on the goof ball on the floor with a gel helmet and a strange obsession with bow ties. When he opened the door his dad was there and he looked Kurt up and down strangely. That's when Kurt realised he was still shirtless and his belt was still undone. Kurt coughed nervously.

"Yes, dad?" he asked sweetly. Burt stayed quiet for a moment, studying Kurt.

"Well, I'm going to be at the garage for most of the day. Are you OK? I thought you were going out? Usually you're already dressed when I knock." Burt said, crossing his arms. "You're not ill or anything?"

"What? No. No, dad. I just…my friend called me, said he was running late. I have more time this morning." Kurt lied, deciding to do up his belt to cease further embarrassment. Burt stared at him blankly before walking away without another word. Kurt gave out a sigh of relief before closing the door and making his way back towards the wardrobe. When he saw Blaine on the floor with tons bow-ties done up all down both his arms and some on his legs, staring at them thoughtfully, he laughed boisterously at him before grabbing his phone out of the back pocket of his Armani jeans and took a picture. Realising what had happened; Blaine looked up at Kurt and smiled sheepishly.

"I'm sorry. There's so many…I just got a little excited." Blaine explained, looking towards the now done up belt. "You wearing those jeans?"

He was still staring at the belt. Kurt looked away in embarrassment. "Um…I was going to? Do you propose something different?" He asked, crossing his arms against his (still naked) chest. Blaine scrambled up from the floor and walked towards Kurt, stopping right in front of him. Kurt stared back at him, confusion evident on his face and his eyes widened in surprise when Blaine's hand went into the back pocket of his jeans. Squealing, he jumped away.

"Blaine!" He whispered harshly, trying to be quiet so that his father wouldn't hear him. Grinning at him, Blaine held up Kurt's phone that was now in his hand and unlocked it. Kurt frowned at him as he watched the boy on his phone.

"Aha!" Blaine said after a moment. He smiled, causing Kurt to smile and a flash from the phone went off. Kurt stood dazed for a moment.

"…Why?" he asked, bluntly. Blaine didn't answer and was still using Kurt's phone. The phone made a noise and a couple of seconds later, after Blaine tossed the phone back at him, a noise came from Blaine's pocket. Kurt stared at it for a moment. "I sent it to myself! Now, if you ever send the one of me with the bow-ties to anyone, I will be sure to send the one I just took of you. Shirtless. With bed head." Blaine smiled, proudly.

Rolling his eyes, Kurt pushed past him. "I wasn't going to show anyone, you knuckle head." Kurt said, going back to his clothes.

"Well, then. You have nothing to be worry about and I have a picture of you on my phone. Shirtless." He paused. "With bed head." Blaine grinned at him. "…That's going to be your contact picture."

"…As long as I save your one as your contact pic."

"Deal"

Blaine smiled and went to one of Kurt's shelves full of clothes. Kurt took this opportunity to ask a question. "So…how did you know my dad was coming up the stairs? Some power you haven't told me about? Precognition like Mercedes?" he asked, attempting to act nonchalantly. Blaine just looked over his shoulder with an amused smirk on his lips. "Superhuman senses, remember? Or did you just forget about me? I know everyone else does." He mumbled the last park to himself and before Kurt could ask him what he said; he took out Hollister sweatpants, waved them a bit and looked to Kurt for approval.

"How about these?" he asked, looking for approval. Kurt just stared at them blankly.

"Really, Blaine?"

"You bought them! Excuse me if I thought you might want to wear sweatpants that _you_ bought." Blaine defended himself, slightly offended. Kurt just rolled his eyes at him. "I bought them to wear as _pyjamas_, Blaine. You know? The clothes you wear at night? Or do you spend so much time at my house at night that you forgot what they were?" Kurt asked, sarcastically. Blaine stared at him for a minute before folding the sweatpants up and throwing it at Kurt, landing directly on his head. "Maybe I should leave some pyjamas here…" he muttered to himself and Kurt couldn't figure out if he was joking or being serious. "Wear them. You will need to move freely if something happens." It was Kurt's turn to stare.

"What do you mean 'If something happens'?" Kurt asked, suspiciously. "You said I don't have to get into any of the rings!" Blaine sighed. "I know what I said. It's just…if something happens; you need to be prepared, Kurt. You know how rough it is out there. Especially with powers like ours." Kurt went silent for a moment.

"Are there others like us?" he asked, finally. Blaine just looked at him, confused.

"What do you mean?"

"Are there other Multi-Potentia?" Kurt asked quietly. Blaine's closed his eyes for a moment. "No…I don't think so, Kurt." He told him, truthfully. Kurt just nodded and went to find a t-shirt. Blaine smiled slightly. "…and if something happens, I have a friend that we can talk to there. He knows everything about Potens, although he isn't one himself. He probably knows more than you do." Kurt paused in his rummaging.

"He knows more about Potens than I do? No-body knows more about Potens then I do." Kurt gritted through his teeth. Blaine raised his eyebrows in amusement.

"Whoa, Calm down, tiger. We will see when we get there, won't we?" He said before getting distracted again with the bow-ties still on his arms.

Blaine still thought about the day before and the kiss. He thought about how Kurt wasn't acting any different. It was probably how he said bye to every boy who drives him home and then says good-bye to him at his window. They haven't spoken about it in the half an hour that he had been in the room. He sure as hell wasn't going to be the one to bring it up.

"Blaine?...Blaine? BLAINE?!" Kurt whisper-shouted at Blaine before he snapped out of his thoughts, probably so Burt wouldn't hear him shouting the boys name in his room and have another heart attack.

"Were you even listening to me? Or were you too busy with your precious bow-ties?" Blaine looked at the bow-ties and raised an eyebrow at Kurt.

"Hey, if you didn't want me getting distracted, you shouldn't have given me them." Blaine told him, smirking. Kurt just smiled back at him.

"Fine then. Can I take them-"

"No."

"…OK. Whatever. Anyway…as I was saying. Are we going to go straight to the P-park or are we going to go get coffee first? If you want to get through the day alive, I need to get me some coffee." Kurt explained to him almost condescendingly, crossing his arms. Blaine rolled his eyes, starting to get impatient. "Alright, alright. Can you just get ready so that we can go and talk at the café?" he asked, exasperatedly. "You have everything you're wearing. Go! Change!"

"Go? What do you mean go? This is my wardrobe! You go and wait in my room. I'll just be a minute." Kurt pushed him out of the wardrobe. When Blaine was in the room, he stood stupidly in the middle before jumping on the bed once again. Then the door opened.

"Dude, have you seen my X-box game? Poten Rangers? I know you-" Finn stopped when he found a young teenage boy with sweatpants, a t-shirt, gelled hair as hard as a helmet and bow-ties down both of his arms. A boy that was _not_ his brother.

"Blaine?" Finn asked, confused. Blaine shot up from the bed and stared at Finn, eyes wide and mouth open.

"I should have heard you…" Blaine moaned. "What's going on with me…"

Finn just stared at him and Kurt left the wardrobe, fully clothed. When he spotted Finn, his expression mirrored Blaine's.

"Finn? What are you doing in my room?!" Kurt yelled at him, shocked.

"I wanted to ask you- wait. No. Don't spin this on me. What is your boyfriend doing in your room?!" he yelled back and Kurt winced, running towards the door and shutting it so that his dad doesn't hear anything.

"Are you out of your mind?!" Kurt whispered to him. "Dad can't know he's here! He will kill him!" Blaine's eyes widened at the last statement. "…and Blaine is _not_ my boyfriend!" Deflating a little, Blaine caught Finn's knowing smirk and glared at him.

"Now, now." Finn smirked widened. "Play nice. You wouldn't want Burt coming up here to find you?" Blaine's eyes grew so wide it was almost comical…almost. A burst of anger suddenly swept through Blaine.

"I think you should focus more on the outcome of what will happen when I get my hand on you after you call Burt up here."

Finn laughed. "And what will you do? Blow my lights out?"

"You have no idea what I'm capable of." He growled, his grip tightening on the edges of Kurt's bed. Kurt chose that moment to interrupt the argument, before things got out of hand.

"I swear to god, Finnegan, if you tell my dad that Blaine is here I will _personally_ destroy all of your games, your X-box and your hopes of ever doing anything with Rachel. Ever again." Kurt growled at him. Finn froze.

"You can't do that." He stated, hesitantly. Kurt noticed and smirked. "She's my hag. Of course I can." Blaine gave out a burst of laughter before clamping his hand over his mouth when Finn glared at him.

"Now get out of my room and shut up. Oh, and knock next time." Kurt demanded, pushing Finn out of the room as he sulked away, obviously losing the argument. When Kurt turned around, he saw Blaine on the bed, eyes closed and hands behind his bed. It was as if the argument didn't happen. He didn't look like he was going to move any time soon. "Blaine, get up." No answer. "Blaine. Get. Up."

"I'm sorry. Blaine isn't here right now, he's enjoying the bed made of heaven used by none over but the angel from heaven, Kurt Hummel." Kurt blushed at this. "He will be happy to get back to you after the beep though." Kurt waited a few moments.

"Where's the beep?"

"It fell asleep on your bed made of heaven." Blaine stated simply. Rolling his eyes, Kurt went over to the bed, grabbed Blaine by the arms and dragged him to the window. "Come on, you came through this way, you can go out through this way too." Blaine smirked, climbing out of the window.

"If that's true for everything, does that mean I have to die in a woman's-"

"See you in a minute, Blaine."

After Blaine left through the window, Kurt sighed tiredly and turned towards his bed. _I might as well make it before I go, _he thought. When he lifted up the covers, he saw two holes in his sheet with a slight brownish/black tint around them. Frowning, he trailed his fingers over the hardened material but decided to leave it for later. He couldn't be bothered to think about anything at that moment. It was way to early and he needed his coffee. Grabbing his bag off the floor, he sprinted down the stairs and out the house.

When Blaine opened the passenger side door, Kurt was already out the house and running towards him.

"That was fast." He commented, keeping the door open as Kurt slipped in. He closed the door behind him and walked patiently to the other side of the car. Kurt was staring at him. Scrutinizing him. When Blaine opened the door and entered the car, he sat still for a minute looking at Kurt as he watched him.

"What?" He asked finally. Shrugging, Kurt opened the glove department and started going through Blaine's CD's silently. Blaine sighed and the engine turned itself on. Kurt looked at Blaine as he pulled out of his driveway and onto the main road.

"How did my dad not see the car?" He mused. Blaine shrugged.

"Do you ever carry around your car keys?" Kurt asked him, a question he had been dying to ask him since Friday night. Blaine chuckled lightly. "No, not really. I don't see the point to be honest."

"No…No, I don't either." Kurt agreed. The drive continued with no conversation and Pink! playing in the background. Then Blaine decided to speak.

"Why were you looking at me? Just before I got into the car?" he asked him, nervously. Kurt laughed slightly, making Blaine look at him in confusion.

"You're still thinking about that?" he asked. Blaine just nodded. It was silent for a moment.

"Why are you such a gentleman, Blaine?" Blaine froze at that. He didn't expect that one.

"Wait…what?" he asked. Kurt sighed.

"You hold for door for me. You are always nice and overly polite to people who are older then you, hell you're nice and overly polite to people who are the same age. Why do you do it? Doesn't it get tiring?" Kurt asked him. Blaine chewed his lip for a moment before answering.

"To be honest, Kurt, people already hate me for who I am. I don't want to give them another reason to. If they find out good qualities about me then maybe they can outweigh the bad. Maybe I'll stop being hated for no god damn reason." His knuckles tightened on the steering wheel slightly and Kurt noticed. Dropping the subject, he pressed the next track. _Fucking_ _perfect _was playing through the car. Kurt thought it fit.

"Blaine?"

"Hmm?"

"I don't hate you. You're perfect."

When they got to the Lima Bean, Blaine opened the door for Kurt out of habit and Kurt glared at him muttering something along the lines of 'Stupid perfect gentleman needs to learn to not be perfect' under his breath. Blaine smiled at him sheepishly. They got to the line and started to talk quietly while they waited. When it was their turn Blaine grinned at the girl behind the counter.

"Can I get a Medium Drip, a biscotti and a Grande Non-fat Mocha for this guy?" Kurt looked at him sceptically.

"Mercedes again? How did you even talk to her without me noticing?" Kurt asked, disbelievingly as they walked towards the pick up table. Blaine coughed nervously.

"No, actually. I remembered it." Kurt stopped, studying Blaine's face.

"You know my coffee order?" He asked, softly.

"Of course I do, silly." Blaine told him just as quietly and he picked up both the cups while Kurt picked up Blaine's biscotti. They found a small table with two seats and sat down, giving each other their respective food. They sat in silence, sipping on their coffee and watching each other intently. Licking his lips, Blaine put down the cup and looked at Kurt. Kurt just stared back at him, silent.

"So…" Blaine started. "When we were at your house this morning, I noticed a photo of you an a woman."

Kurt continued to stare at him for a while before sighing. "You mean, you went through my drawers and found the picture?" He asked.

"…yes." Blaine replied sheepishly.

"She was my mother."

That seemed to have ended the conversation quite abruptly. _She _was _my mother._

_Was. _Past tense.

"So…your friend." Kurt coughed awkwardly after the long, drawn out silence. "Can I know a little bit about him?" Blaine took a bite out of his biscotti before answering.

"Yes."

"…Well?"

"Well, what?"

"Tell me about him!"

"Who said she's a him?"

"You said him."

"Did I?"

"Yes, you did. He's a she?"

"No, She's a he."

"Blaine!"

"Alright! Sorry, sorry." Blaine chuckled. "Well, my friend's name is Marc King. But we call him PK, as in Poten King. Clever, huh? Well, before I transferred to McKinley I was obviously in another school. A school that PK still goes to now."

"I see. Do you mind telling me why you transferred?" Kurt asked, curiously.

"It was called Westerville High." Blaine started with a sigh. He knew he was going to have to tell him some day. "It wasn't very…there wasn't…I…" he stopped, squinting his eyes in thought. "I was the only Poten there. It was hard. Mostly because everybody was against me. I was a freak to everybody and it wasn't-"

"You're not a freak." Kurt stated calmly. Blaine stopped. "What?" he asked. "You're not a freak." Kurt said again, patiently. Blaine stayed silent for a moment. "Thank you." He said quietly. Coughing slightly, he spoke again.

"Anyway…as I was saying, it wasn't like McKinley. I didn't have people with powers like us to help me. There was this…incident. With my powers-"

"Which one?" Kurt interrupted.

"My dominant one."

"What's that?"

"I'm not telling you."

"Worth a shot."

"You going to keep interrupting me?" Blaine asked, impatiently. Kurt smirked at him. "Pretty much." Sighing, Blaine continued.

"It got a lot of people angry. You see, I can't control it when I feel too much of a… certain emotion. Whether it's anger or excitement or…pleasure…" Kurt blushed at that. "It just…happens. And people get angry because…it's dangerous, Kurt."

They went silent again and Blaine sipped his medium drip. "Anyway, about Marcus. He was my best friend. When I told him what I can do, he went all out on learning everything about Potens. Soon enough, we decided to go to the Poten park. You can tell he just went nuts there. Would spend hours talking to people, learning about them. Now he's just the expert." Blaine finished, shrugging his shoulders. Kurt took a minute, drinking his coffee and taking the information in. After a while he nodded and smiled at Blaine.

"I'd love to meet him, Blaine." Kurt told him. Grinning widely, Blaine rose from the table and over exaggerated tucking his chair in politely.

"Well then, good sir. Let's start our journey! Onwards!" he declared, already walking towards the exit. Kurt rolled his eyes but got up and followed him, putting the now empty coffee cup in the bin.

When they got to the park Kurt's eyes widened. There were Potens everywhere with all different types of powers. They were all fighting each other, he saw someone get blown away to the other side of the park and flinched as the guy flew over their heads. Blaine didn't even bat an eye. He carried on walking amidst the fighting towards a guy who seemed to be constructing something out of metal. Kurt could see the huge grin on Blaine's face as they were walking towards the guy and smiled slightly also. Blaine suddenly stopped and put his arm out in front of Kurt to stop him. Glancing sideways at him, Blaine grinned again and put his arm down. Then he whistled. The noise was loud enough for Kurt to step back a bit but nobody else paid any attention to it. Except the guy with the metal. The guy froze and turned around, goggles masking his face, wearing an identical grin on his face and he too whistled. Kurt started to get irritated.

"OK. I get it. You guys have some secret dorky nerd whistle. Can you just talk and stop grinning at each other like freaks." Kurt rolled his eyes, pushing Blaine's arm out the way and walking to who he guessed was Marc King. Blaine narrowed his eyes at Kurt.

"I thought you said I'm not a freak?" He asked, pushing his hands into his pockets.

"Like, Blaine. I said 'Like freaks'. I never said you are one." Kurt defended himself, slightly offended that Blaine would accuse him of calling him that. Especially since he had to fight his own thoughts and stop himself from thinking the same thing…but Blaine doesn't know that.

"Marc King!" Blaine announced when they reached him. "It's been a long time."

Marc smirked and crossed his arms. "Hasn't been that long, Blainers. Only since you transferred, which was only a few days ago. Miss me that much?" he mocked, raising an eyebrow. Kurt smirked at Blaine. "Blainers?" he asked. "Shut up."

Marc looked to Kurt and grinned, lifting the goggles off his face and snapping them onto his forehead. "You must be the famous Kurt Hummel! Blaine talks about you all night. Gets quite annoying actually, I kind of need to get some sleep so I usually just turn off my phone. _You have to meet him, P.K. He's got the most amazing eyes and I swear when I see him I just want to-_"

"OK! Enough of that, P.K." Blaine glared at him, heat rising to his cheeks.

Kurt chuckled and raised his hand for a handshake. "You must be Marc King. It's a pleasure to meet you. Blaine speaks very highly of you." Kurt smiled, kindly.

"Please, call me P.K, everybody else does." P.K continued to grin at him and Kurt wondered if either of the boys' faces were getting tired. Blaine coughed a little, annoyed that he was getting ignored when he brought the two to meet.

"P.K, I have a question for you." Both Kurt and P.K looked to Blaine in confusion. Blaine smiled sheepishly. "Do you think you could find out who we are up against at sectionals? Would be a big help."

P.K grinned back at him once again. "As a matter of fact, I already have a sheet printed out of all the teams for…extra cash, if you know what I mean." He winked at Blaine. Blaine looked to Kurt, who was still staring at P.K, confused.

"People pay P.K for information on the teams that they are up against in the wars." Blaine explained. Kurt nodded slowly. When they looked back at P.K, he was rummaged through a back pack that was left on the floor. After a moment, he made a noise of triumph and brought out a piece of paper.

"Alright-y. Nova-Potentia, right?" The boys nodded.

"You're up against…The Dalton Poten's.

* * *

**OK. SO.**

**I guess you can tell that Sebastian is coming soon. :) Surprise?**  
**P.K, or Marc King is actually based on my favourite physics teacher who actually left the school last year. :'( Sad times.**

**Anybody notice the Torchwood quote? No? Oh. Ok.**

**Well, did you notice how much I like bigbrother!Finn?  
You know how I mentioned that next week is the break-up ep? Well, Klaine are on the rocks next week in this fic too. MWAHAHA.  
**

**Umm. So... Would you like to know about Kurt's Mother? Blaine's dominant power? Kurt's dominant power? Would you like to see Sebastian?  
Well then. Review and stay tuned!  
Please.  
Pretty Please.**

**Over and Out!**

**Sanaa xx  
**


End file.
